NOTHING will get in my Way
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: New Diva's Nikki and Zena thought it would be the ultimate dream to be WWE Diva's but when the backstage Drama and Some backstage Romance gets in there way will there friendship and love survive? 2 OC's and some WWE Hotties
1. Deadman

**Heyyyy!**

**As Promised I have a new story for all of you guys and I used my friend as an inspiration cause she gave me this idea and well yeah...(AWKWARD SILENCE)...Well ill get started with the story and yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZED PLACE, STATE, OR ANYTHING I DON'T EVEN OWN MYSELF MY MOMMY DOES SO DON'T GO THINKING I'M SAYING I OWN EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY CAUSE I DON'T EVEN OWN THE FULL IDEA OR MY 2 OC'S I ONLY OWN 1**

Nikki and Zena walked inside the Verizon Arena walking backstage with a huge grin on there faces as they walked to Triple H's office before they walked in Nikki turned to Zena

"Can you believe it after dreaming and dreaming middle school through high school and 2 brutal years of wrestling school were FINALLY here and about to meet Triple H?"

Nikki was extremely exited ever since she first watched Monday Night RAW at the age 7 she had dreamed about one day getting that call that told her the WWE wanted her to join and at the age of 13 when she met her best friend Zena and got her to start watching wrestling and they both find out they were obsessed they started planning there lives as wrestlers even going to the same wrestling school during collage to finally try to get close to there dream.

Zena laughed at Nikki's anticipation but even she who was usually calm and collected was feeling butterfly in her stomach she remembered the exact day that they had received that phone call from the WWE. The WWE had been watching them as they wrestled in an independent promotion in Little Rock. Zena's power house style that combined the best of Chyna and Beth Phoenix was a very interesting style that Triple H was definitely interested in and Nikki's high-flying style a combination of Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne had been liked by Stephanie McMahon. When Stephanie and Hunter went to each other to tell each other about there discoveries they each saw the other girl and they knew these girls would remake the Diva's Tag-team Division and even make it as interesting as it once was they had called up the promotion they worked for as they went to collage at only 22 years old each.

_Nikki had been looking through the latest fashion magazine while Zena was on her laptop trying to find a new inspiration for new wrestling attire._

_"Zena i'm gonna go get a drink want one?"_

_"Sure"_

_Nikki had walked to the Kitchen in the apartment they shared and at the phone had rung_

_"I GOT IT!" yelled Nikki and Zena at the same time of course because they said it at the same time they didn't know each other had also said it they both picked up at the same time and said hello at the same time._

_"Hello, this is Paul Levesque, I'm calling on behalf of the WWE we've been watching you two and you know were gonna be in Arkansas in a couple of weeks we wondering if you 2 would perhaps want a contract with the WWE?" Triple H was nervous himself he had no idea if these girls would want to join and he was willing to beg them to join._

_"YES!" Zena and Nikki yelled at the same time but Zena composed herself the fastest and as calmly as she could said_

_"I mean, Yes we would love to be WWE Divas"_

_"You got the job be at my office in the Verizon Arena we'll send you passes so there will be no problem with security"_

_"Thank you , SOO much you have no idea what this means to us!"_

_said Nikki who struggled to stay calm_

_"Its our fortune to have you accept to be with us, thank you and goodbye"_

_Nikki ran into the living room and Zena and her started screaming at the top of there lungs and jumped all around._

Zena finally came out of her day dream and snapped Nikki out of hers

"Lets go in before they think we don't want this anymore"

Nikki nodded and they both walked in to see Triple H's office filming a promo they were both about to go back outside before a camera-man motioned for them to act as if they weren't being filmed before they walked closer to get in the shot they both looked at each other and made sure they looked good for the camera Nikki naturally curly hair was bouncy and flawless in a Snookie style pouf while Zena wore a shoulder length pin-straight hair with her bangs in her eyes and some auburn streaks in her dark hair when they were satisfied they walked on camera and pretended like nothing was happening.

Triple H turned to his new future main-reenters and held out his hand as the girls heard there home-town crowd which knew them

"Hey, I've been waiting for you girls, so you know I'm the COO Triple H and you are?"

Nikki smiled

"I'm Nikki"

"I'm Zena"

"Welcome to the WWE Ladies tonight I will walk out there and introduce you and if the crowd gets exited tonight I might give you two a match so why don't you stay here for a while or go to the catering room ill be back"

he said and left which left Nikki and Zena alone they didn't even remember there was a camera guy in the room as they sat down

"I didn't think he would be that nice" said Nikki

"Me either but you know: Wanna go get something?"

"Ill race you"

"Your on" Zena grinned and they both ran out the room and left the WWE Cheering wanting to find out who the new girls were

Meanwhile

John Cena and Best friend Randy Orton had been watching Triple H's segment when 2 mysterious girls had appeared

John and Randy immediately gave there full attention to the screen

"The one with the curly black hair is sort of pretty don't you think?" John looked at Randy

"Randy she cute but I like the other one" he said and smiled

"Well, I know who I will be hanging out backstage with now" John grinned while Randy played like he was hurt

"Im hurt I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"But that could be my new girlfriend" John says still watching the screen until the girls disappeared

"You have a point come on we have a match and were suppose to hate each other" Randy said while finishing oiling up

"Lets go" *John said as they walked out of there locker room

In the Catering Room

Nikki and Zena had managed to find the catering room

"I want Vitamin Water" Nikki said

"Its right there Nikki your so lazy"Zena said back

"I know and proud of it" said Nikki and grinned as she grabbed her bottle Zena grabbed a piece of cake and turned around to be met with...

The Undertaker's Chest which by the way Her cake had smeared on

all Zena and Nikki thought were

_''Uh-Oh"_

**There you have it do you like it?**

**Please review and Re-tweet and Like...(Brother whispers in ear its Fanfiction NOT twitter and Facebook)...Ohh Right sorry ignore that^^**


	2. The better 450 Splash

LAST CHAPTER

_In the Catering Room_

_Nikki and Zena had managed to find the catering room_

_"I want Vitamin Water" Nikki said_

_"Its right there Nikki your so lazy"Zena said back_

_"I know and proud of it" said Nikki and grinned as she grabbed her bottle Zena grabbed a piece of cake and turned around to be met with..._

_The Undertaker's Chest which by the way Her cake had smeared on_

_all Zena and Nikki thought were_

_''Uh-Oh"_

NOW

The Undertaker Growled and Nikki looked at Zena in panic

Zena looked back at Nikki and mouthed "RUN!"

They both escaped leaving the Undertaker confused but immediately started after them after he realized what was going on

Zena and Nikki ran all through the Catering room and started running backstage they bumped into a couple of stage hands and barely had time for

"I'm sorry, excuse me"

Before they ran faster after about 20 minutes of running the found Stephanie and sighed in happiness

before they ran behind Stephanie and tried to catch there breaths

Stephanie looked at the younger women behind her in amusement

"What is going on here?" Stephanie managed to say

"Well, Me and Zena were in the catering room and we went to the catering table and Zena got cake and I got vitamin water, cause i like vitamin water and when we were turning around, Zena smeared her cake all over the Undertaker's chest"

Stephanie looked at them

"Girls I'm sorry to to tell you this but, the last guy who got the Undertaker angry, was never found again"

Nikki Looks and Zena with panicked expression

"What do we do?"

"RUN"

Zena grabbed her hand and they started running after five minutes and a lot of distance Zena made them stop

"Uh, what are you doing do you have a death wish?we have to go" said Nikki trying to get the dark-skinned beauty to run again"

"Wait, why don't we just go back and apologize?"Said Zena and the Latin Diva looked at her like she was crazy

"He's the Undertaker for God sakes"

"I don't think he would hit a girl" Zena tried to reason

"Umm, he has before, and you know apologizing never works"

"Oh yeah, he has. But what do we do then?"

"Umm, run again?"

"Good idea."

The both turned around with the intention of running again and the were surprised to me met with the Hard chest of the Undertaker Nikki and Zena looked up and say his eyes

Zena said "Umm, heyyyyy how are you, are you okay. were sooo sorry" She said nervously and looked at Nikki for back up of course Nikki being Nikki cracked under the Undertakers hard, cold stare.

"Zena did it it was her fault!" she blurted out not thinking about what she had just done

Zena turned to look at Nikki

"Really Nikki?Really?" She said momentarily forgetting the Undertaker when she remembered him again she turned to him and said

"Look I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I accidently smeared my cake all over you."

The Undertaker looked at Zena and his eyes softened up a bit, she was the first person to apologize to him and that's all he really wanted.

"I like you, Girl, you have guts that is good"

Zena looked up in shock and smiled

"How would you like to be my protégée?"

Zena smiled brightly

"Its my dream for you to be my Mentor"

The undertaker ACTUALLY cracked a smile which nobody had seen him do in a while

"we start after your first match meet me in my locker room and don't let Kane scare you"

With that he walked away and Zena turned excitedly to Nikki was equally exited as Zena

"I'm so happy for you!"

"But, what about you?"

"I'm not into the Undertaker as much as you are he's too dark and scary for me"

Nikki said and smiled

"Hey girls your on in 5"

"Thanks, Kevin" Said Nikki and smiling at the stagehand who smiled back something about the way she smiled was just contagious he doubted she could hold her own in the ring she sounded too sweet and innocent to be able to

Zena and Nikki made there way to Gorilla position and they watched the screen backstage and waited for Triple H to introduce them

"WWE Universe today is a very special edition if The Monday Night SUPER SHOW because, today two knew Diva's will debut here in there Hometown of LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS!"

The crowd went wild

"Alright, why don't I shut up and introduce them, Some of you may already know them They are Zena AND Nikki!"

The Diva's Theme came on and Zena and Nikki came out with the whole WWE Locker room watching the new Diva's make there way to the ring 6 guys in particular were watching the High flying Diva and the Powerhouse Diva which didn't look like a powerhouse Diva but she was. The Miz watched as both of them walked to the ring and he was very interested. Zack Ryder was watching The young Latina Diva make her way the ring walking gracefully and he felt that Princess Leia never broke his heart and even worse stole his HD cable. John Cena the Dr. of Thuganomics watched what he knew would be his future Baby Girl. Randy Orton watched as The Dark skinned beauty made her way to the ring and suddenly the voices started talking to him.

_"Go get her she's yours"_

_"Let everyone know that they are not to so much as look at her"_

_"Show her, she is yours and only yours"_

_"Kill everybody who get in your way"_

_"She will be yours"_

Randy growled softly and whispered

"Shut up"

Triple H being the gentlemen he thought himself to be held the ropes for them as the crowd was screaming something that had not done for diva's in a long time

"Okay Ladies go ahead introduce yourselves I have some business to attend to"

The girls watched as Triple H disappeared and Nikki being the most hyper one because against Zena's warnings she had a lot of energy drinks earlier.

"What's Up ARKANSAS!"

The crowd went wild

"My name is Nikki"

"I'm Zena"

"And we are here to change the face of the Diva's Division FOR EVER, That's not the only thing were here for were here to earn the tag-team gold and nothing is gonna stop us from getting the coveted Tag-team championships" said Nikki

"I know what you're thinking, were girls and we could never beat Air-Boom" Said Zena

"Well we have something to prove here"

"Yes, and we won't stop until everyone knows the name-" Zena said before she got interrupted by a very annoying theme song which everyone hated

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have some news for ya, Otunga here and Michael will be the ones to capture those titles"

Nikki and Zena turned to look at the face of the most arrogant person alive Wade Barrett

Nikki rolled her eyes and said

"Please, they have tried plenty times before and they can never get the jobs done you say you have your coveted Justin Gabriel with his 450 Splash please I can do it WAYYY better then your precious South-African sensation"

Wade was taken aback that they didn't cringe in fear or do something else that usually happens they stood up to him. That just won't do. He walked to the ring and told the Rest of Nexus to stay down as he walked into the ring to face the young Diva's

"I doubt it sweetheart, but maybe I could use a girlfriend you're to sweet for me I like this one"

He said stepping in front of Zena

"I like her I'll take her" David said climbing in the ring coming face to face with Nikki

"Why don't you give us a little kiss" David and Wade said

Zena and Nikki looked at each other an scoffed as they both at the same time slapped the hell out of the 2 Nexus members and climbed out of the ring calmly as they weren't scared of the Nexus the could care less if they were upset with them

BEEP BEEP

The noise of the RAW general Manager sounded and Michael Cole stood up which everybody booed at

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. I HAVE AN EMAIL FROM TRIPLE H"

He looked at the email and looked up and said

"AND I QUOTE: WADE YOU ARE CONFIDENT THAT THESE YOUNG LADIES CAN'T BEAT YOU. WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR MONEY WERE YOU MOUTH IS AND FIGHT THEM TONIGHT, IN A TAG-TEAM MATCH NIKKI AND ZENA VS. WADE BARRETT AND DAVID OTUNGA"

Wade looked shocked as he yelled outraged and Nikki and Zena walked away from the ring laughing a smirking

**The Nexus would learn who there messing with**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT THE SECOND CHAPTER I WILL BE UPDATING BOTH MY STORIES SOON SUGGESTIONS?QUESTIONS?COMMENTS? LEAVE A REVIEW. :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN THE WWE, I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY, I DO NOT OWN ANY PUBLICLY RECOGNIZED PLACES, EVENTS, STUFF, OR ANYTHING SO DON'T THINK IM SAYING I OWN EVERYTHING! (PLEASE DON'T I COULD GET IN BIG TROUBLE}**


	3. Battle of the Sexes

**LAST CHAPTER**

_BEEP BEEP_

_The noise of the RAW general Manager sounded and Michael Cole stood up which everybody booed at_

_"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. I HAVE AN EMAIL FROM TRIPLE H"_

_He looked at the email and looked up and said_

_"AND I QUOTE: WADE YOU ARE CONFIDENT THAT THESE YOUNG LADIES CAN'T BEAT YOU. WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR MONEY WERE YOU MOUTH IS AND FIGHT THEM TONIGHT, IN A TAG-TEAM MATCH NIKKI AND ZENA VS. WADE BARRETT AND DAVID OTUNGA"_

_Wade looked shocked as he yelled outraged and Nikki and Zena walked away from the ring laughing a smirking_

_The Nexus would learn who there messing with_

**NOW**

Nikki looked through her suitcase trying to find the right outfit for tonights match against David Otunga and Wade Barrett

"Zena what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing Black and Red, you?"Zena said trying top find a cut outfit that didn't reveal too much but still made her look like a diva

"I think pink" Nikki said as she pulled out a Hot Pink top and pants with pretty details

(Pic in profile)

Zena looked over to her friend

"That's cute you should wear that i know what I'm wearing now so who's them song are we using"

"I think yours" Nikki said heading into the bathroom to change and when she changed Zena was changed as well and they walked to hair and makeup and got it done and they headed to Gorilla position to wait for there match

The Nexus theme song came on and Wade Barrett and David Otunga walked out

Zena looked at Nikki

"Ready to show the Nexus what were all about?"

"Ready as Ill ever be" said Nikki as there song started

_Step back, gonna come at you fast_

_I'm drivin' out of control, I'm gettin' ready to crash_

_Won't stop shakin' up what I can_

_I serve it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man_

_So baby, yes, I know what I am_

_And no I don't give a damn and you'll be lovin' it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch_

_Up to my old tricks but it won't last forever_

_Next day I'm your super girl_

_Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss kiss, gonna tell you right now_

_I make it sweet on the lips, I simply knock you out_

_Shut up, I don't care what you say_

_'Cause when we're both in the ring, you're gonna like it my way_

_Yeah baby, there's a villain in me_

_So sexy, sour and sweet and you'll be lovin' it_

Nikki and Zena walked out and all of the Boos directed to the 2 Nexus Members turned into cheers for the new WWE diva's they walked to the ring slapping Fans hands and Nikki kissed a soldier on the cheek because her dream was to be in the army before pursuing her wrestling career and her law career the climbed on the apron and Nikki sat on the middle of the top rope with one foot in front steeping on the second rope for support and the other stretched along the rope and she blew a kiss to the audience and winked while Zena sat at the top turnbuckle doing her signature ''your dead'' sign that she always did before she entered the ring. Both Nikki and Zena did a back flip into the ring at the same time as Justin Robert introduced them.

"THE NEXT MATCH IS A "BATTLE OF THE SEXES" MATCH"

"INTRODUCING FIRST REPRESENTING THE NEXUS WEIGHING A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 496 POUNDS THEY ARE WADE BARRETT AND DAVID OTUNGAAAA"

"AND THE CHALLENGERS FROM LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS MAKING THERE DEBUT IN THE WWE THEY ARE Zena AND Nikki !"

The bell rung and David Otunga stepped up and Wade stepped out of the ring so Nikki stepped up telling Zena she could handle it and David Otunga and Nikki both circled each other sizing each other up before the locked up of course David Otunga taking control since he was indeed bigger and stronger Nikki started punching him in the stomach, freeing herself while David was standing up he was met by a Spinning heel kick that dropped him and Nikki went for the cover getting a 2-count and Nikki stood up and ran to the ropes bouncing off and doing a cross body which looked like David Otunga was about to catch in her in mid-air when she thought quickly and got him in a Tilt-a-Whirl Head scissors Takedown which the crowd cheered at, Nikki stood up first and ran to turnbuckle climbed to the top-rope and blew a kiss at the audience before performing one of her signature moves the Moonsault double foot stomp or what she called the MS (Nikki Stomp) and quickly covered David in which Wade got involved and stopped the count by pulled Nikki off of David by the hair and slamming her back Nikki took advantage and tagged in Zena

Zena got in the ring and as Wade was turning around he was surprised by a huge clothesline knocking him off his feet and surprising all the superstars and Diva's backstage watching the match Zena started stomping away at Wade. She them went for the elbow drop to the face of Wade which he reacted too and quickly stood up covering his face in pain Zena took advantage and as soon as he turned around Zena delivered Back hand chops to Wades chest cornering him and she climbed on the ropes and sat on the turnbuckle and pulled Wade towards her doing the rear-naked choke choking him until the referee counted to 5 and she let him go and kicked him out of the corner stood up and jumped effectively performing the Lou Thesz press followed by Punches she then stood him up and preformed a super kick and Pulled him towards towards Nikki which David got involved and clothes lined Zena Nikki got involved and pushed David out the ring and ran to the other side of the ring and did a suicide dive on David knocking him out then she climbed in the ring while Wade was down and Zena and her whispered for a few seconds and smiled at each other when Wade stood up they caught him and together did a Double-choke slam to Wade which the crowd went crazy over and The whole roster backstage including Stephanie and Triple H had there mouths wide open in shock in the ring Nikki climbed the top rope and hit the Senton Bomb or the Swanton Bomb which nobody had seen in a while since Jeff was gone and Zena climbed to the top rope and hit the leg-drop on Wade who if he was not unconscious from the Swanton Bomb was certainly out by the leg drop Both Zena and Nikki Covered Wade which the audience was screaming as the referee counted they all counted at got the 3 count which the crowd went Crazy at and started jumping and cheering

"HERE ARE YOU WINNERS THE TEAM OF Zena AND Nikki!"

Nikki's theme song started as an agreement That Zena's song would be used at Entrance and Nikki's would be used as departure

_Woah_

_Tell me what you think you looking at_

_Oh_

_So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth_

_Now_

_And now I'm stuck inside your memory_

_So_

_That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_I am incredible, so unforgettable_

_So no one can take my place_

_I am unbreakable, highly flammable_

_So, girl, get outta my face_

_Oh, we got 'em going crazy_

_Maybe 'cause we're so amazing_

_Everybody in a daze_

_And that's the reason why they're hating_

_Treat us like some superstars_

_And only cause that's what we are_

_You know we going really far,_

_And you all ain't even heard it all_

_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem, uh huh_

_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem, uh huh_

_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me_

_'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_Keep looking at me_

Zena and Nikki celebrated in the ring after getting there hands raised Nikki motioned for the song to stop and motioned for a Microphone and after they got the microphones Nikki started talking

"You see Wade that was just an example of what we can do because everyone is gonna learn who we are"

Said smiling

Zena started talking

"In case everyone had doubts that we are going to become the most dominant tag-team there is in the WWE then I hope your doubts were answered because we don't care who you are we are here to be loved by these people in the WWE Universe"

Nikki nodded in which the WWE Universe screamed at and cheered

"Air-Boom even though you are one of my inspirations for wrestling, Those tag-team titles are no longer only gonna be held by men" She said and smirked which got the crowd cheering again

_Woah_

_Tell me what you think you looking at_

_Oh_

_So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth_

_Now_

_And now I'm stuck inside your memory_

_So_

_That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_I am incredible, so unforgettable_

_So no one can take my place_

_I am unbreakable, highly flammable_

_So, girl, get outta my face_

_Oh, we got 'em going crazy_

_Maybe 'cause we're so amazing_

_Everybody in a daze_

_And that's the reason why they're hating_

_Treat us like some superstars_

_And only cause that's what we are_

_You know we going really far,_

_And you all ain't even heard it all_

_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem, uh huh_

_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem, uh huh_

_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me_

_'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_Keep looking at me_

Nikki and Zena climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp smiling and touching peoples hands as they walked by and headed backstage turning back to raise there hands in Victory as the Nexus looked shocked and angry

It's time for a new era, the era of Nikki and Zena

**THERE YOU HAVE IT THE NEW CHAPTER**

**SONGS~ Christina Aguilera - Keeps Gettin' Better (Zena theme song)**

**Prima J~ Rockstar**

**DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS, THE COMPANY, THE PEOPLE (EXCEPT THE OC'S) OR ANYTHING SO DON'T THINK I'M SAYING THAT **


	4. The Blind Date

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Nikki and Zena climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp smiling and touching peoples hands as they walked by and headed backstage turning back to raise there hands in Victory as the Nexus looked shocked and angry**_

_**It's time for a new era, the era of Nikki and Zena**_

**NOW**

Triple H was shocked. Shocked wasn't even the word for what he felt at that Moment. He was amazed and surprised that 2 22-year old girl from Little Rock, Arkansas could beat the Nexus. He had been sending superstar after superstar after the Nexus and none of them could finish the job and on there first night they had shut the Nexus up. These girls would definitely be remembered.

The Doctor of Thuganomics had been one of the superstars watching these girl's match he had even made a bet with Randy.

Of course Randy said that he would lose, but John Cena being overconfident didn't believe each put one hundred dollars on it. John and Randy watched the screen intently.

"See I told you, David Otunga is gonna destroy those girls" John said

When the match passed 5 minutes Randy smirked and looked at John and said

"Never, underestimate a girl." He said and looked at the match

The match was soon over and John was counted the money and putting it in Randy's outstretched hand

"Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one hundred" John said putting the money in Randy's hand

"I Don't get it I mean The Nexus had been harassing us for months suddenly they get beat by girls"

Randy smirked looking up from counting his money

"I told you to never underestimate a girl."

Nikki and Zena were turning the corner to there assigned locker room and Zena turned to Nikki

"I have to go meet the Undertaker you'll be okay right?"

"Yes, Mo-"

"Promise me you wont bump into a wall, do anything illegal, or set our locker room on fire?"

"I promise" Nikki says remembering all the time she did these things when Zena turned her back on her

"Okay, bye" Zena said walking away

Rey Mysterio was walking backstage looking for a particular Diva he had watched her tag-team match in his locker room and it was safe to say that he was more than a little impressed he was know trying to find were she was he walked hallway through hallway looking for her locker room and he saw her she was talking on the phone

"Wait so, the toy doesn't come with the happy meal unless I pay that?" Nikki said confused she was talking to McDonalds she was smart however she had her "Blond" Moments sometimes

Rey Mysterio started walking towards her and tapped her on the shoulder

Nikki hung up and turned around and almost fainted Rey Mysterio was in front of her she had trouble calming herself down.

"Hey _Chica_, So I wanted to _preguntarte una pregunta_. You wanna be _mi_ protégée?"

Nikki wanted to scream and do other things but that would make her look stupid so she just nodded and Zena came behind her

"Yeah, she does"

Nikki nodded again

Rey Laughed softly and held out his hand for a hand shake and Nikki barely reacted enough to shake Rey's hand

"Ill see you _el sigiente Lunes_, before you're match, _Te voy a acompanar al ring_"

He said and walked away smiling

Nikki was still in shock The Master of the 619 was actually going to come out to the ring with her

Zena laughed at her friend who looked like she was in shock

"I came back to check on you, oh and wait turn around"

Nikki turned towards her friend

"You're contact fell out"

Nikki gasped she ran in the locker room and looked in the mirror and its true her blue contact fell out now she looked like she had one blue eye and one brown eye

"I must have lost it in the ring"

"Yeah while you figure that out I have to go talk to the Undertaker"

She said and walked away

Nikki walked out with her hood on her head so nobody would notice she had lost one of her contacts she started retracing her steps trying to find out were she left her left contact

While she was trying to find her contact a certain Doctor of Thuganomics and a certain Legend Killer were talking when the doctor said

"Hey isn't that Nikki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come on you'll see"

John and Randy walked towards Nikki who was still looking for her contact cause she had left her other contacts at home and of course she didn't want her eyes to be brown one minute and Blue the next

John and Randy "accidently" stood in Nikki's path causing her to jump into the she immediately straightened up

"Oh, sorry"

Randy was the first one to talk

"Its okay, so what are you doing bending on the floor all through the arena...and why do you keep rubbing you're eye?"

"Ohh, I lost my contact, and I can't see out of one eye."

Nikki said uncovering her eye revealing her dark brown eye

"I have needed contacts every since I was 16, now that I can't see and my eyes itch"

John looked at Randy in a please leave way except his request he no-where said "Please"

"Okay well Ill see you both later"

Randy walked away as John kept mouthing "go"and not in a ver nice way, while Randy responded "you dragged me here" leaving John to finally ask the question he's been wanting to

"Sooo, Nikki"

"Yeah..."

"I was wondering, I think you're a great girl and I wanted to ask you if you would maybe...go out with me?"

Nikki wanted to say:

I don't really know you that well to go out with you

But who was she kidding she would never turn down John Cena she has had a crush on him ever since he started in the WWE 2 years ago, the bad new was she was soo exited she leansed foward and her other contact fell out so she could barely see him in front of her.

"Sure I would love to"

"Great so can I have you're number?"

"Sure here"

Nikki said trying to find paper when she didn't john was desperate enough to tell her to write it on his arm

Nikki thought that was childish but who was she to judge him she to judge him?She bumped into a wall almost every hour

"Okay there"

"Cool, so Ill call you later"

Nikki nodded and kissed his cheek and walked away still looking for her contacts

John was shocked not only cause she kissed him but because he managed to have a proper conversation without sounding like a gangster or a rapper or practically a thug

John smiled and walked away when he walked into the locker room all the other guys bombarded him with questions

"What is she like?"

"Is she sweet?"

"Did she ask about me?"

"Does she have any sisters?"

and of course a really dumb question by Zack

"Can she get me a friend?"

John laughed and ignored them packing up his stuff since all the superstars and Divas had a flight after Monday Night RAW

Were Nikki and his relationship would go who knows, but he did know he would have fun getting to know the sweet lovable Diva that was a little ditzy sometimes but all around a great girl

**THERE YOU HAVE IT NEW CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR ANYTHING PUBLICLY RECOGNIZED THING IN THIS STORY I BARELY OWN MYSELF AND MY OC'S SO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE**


	5. Why do I hear voices in my head?

**LAST CHAPTER**

_**"I was wondering, I think you're a great girl and I wanted to ask you if you would maybe...go out with me?"**_

_**Nikki wanted to say:**_

_**I don't really know you that well to go out with you**_

_**But who was she kidding she would never turn down John Cena she has had a crush on him ever since he started in the WWE 2 years ago, the bad new was she was sooooo exited she leaned forward and her other contact fell out so she could barely see him in front of her.**_

_**"Sure I would love to"**_

_**"Great so can I have you're number?"**_

_**"Sure here"**_

_**Nikki said trying to find paper when she didn't john was desperate enough to tell her to write it on his arm**_

_**Nikki thought that was childish but who was she to judge him she to judge him?She bumped into a wall almost every hour**_

_**"Okay there"**_

_**"Cool, so Ill call you later"**_

_**Nikki nodded and kissed his cheek and walked away still looking for her contacts**_

_**John was shocked not only cause she kissed him but because he managed to have a proper conversation without sounding like a gangster or a rapper or practically a thug**_

_**John smiled and walked away when he walked into the locker room all the other guys bombarded him with questions**_

_**"What is she like?"**_

_**"Is she sweet?"**_

_**"Did she ask about me?"**_

_**"Does she have any sisters?"**_

_**and of course a really dumb question by Zack**_

_**"Can she get me a friend?"**_

_**John laughed and ignored them packing up his stuff since all the superstars and Divas had a flight after Monday Night RAW**_

_**Were Nikki and his relationship would go who knows, but he did know he would have fun getting to know the sweet lovable Diva that was a little ditzy sometimes but all around a great girl**_

**NOW **

Zena was trying to listen to Nikki she really was, but Nikki was talking way too fast to understand. Zena looked beside her at the Enthusiastic Diva she was talking at a mile per minute and Zena was getting confused. She knew the topic of this conversation. It was the 4th date that she and John Cena had one day ago. She was exited for her friend but maybe if she slowed down she could understand her better.

After getting tired of not understanding, Zena finally zoned out and remembered the less than pleasant encounter between Randall Keith Orton and herself.

**. . .**

_Zena was walking backstage after talking to the Undertaker in a house show Nikki was God-knows where with John and Rey. She decided to get something to eat and started walking to the catering room when She bumped into someone who was way bigger than her in size and everything else she looked up to meet the eyes of The Viper. He didn't look happy. But then again who would? After losing to David Otunga after Wade Barrett got involved._

_"Watch where you are going." He said in an intimidating voice. Zena was taken aback. How could a guy who knew nothing about her hate her already. Although, it wasn't like she liked him very much in fact she started to feel a strong feeling of dislike towards the Blue eyed man. Was it called hate? Zena didn't know whether it was or not because, She never actually hated anyone._

_"Maybe it's you the one who should watch out."_

_Zena said in a sarcastically sweet voice that didn't come out often. She maybe a girl but just as she did with Wade Barrett she was gonna stand up for herself unlike other Divas._

_"Excuse me?" Randy said even angrier than before. He wasn't used to girls standing up to him. He almost depended on the fear that he put in someone. So just to have her talk back to him. And to have the Voices in his head telling to hurt her for talking back was too much for him to handle._

_**"Why are you letting her talk to you like that?"**_

_**"What will people think of you, if you let her get away with this?"**_

_**"Show her who's the boss"**_

_**"She's yours"**_

_Zena snapped him out of his trance._

_"Hello? Earth to Randall?"_

_She said annoyed Zena didn't like being ignored and Ignore was what Randy was doing Zena had started talking to him and she didn't realize Randy wasn't listening to her until 5 minutes later._

_"Look if you are going g to to ignore me then at least find the decency to walk away from me first"_

_Zena said annoyed and walked away._

_Randy stood there watching after her trying to figure out why he let her get away with all she said to him. And why she felt a strong connection to her._

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY DONE. HOPED YOU LIKED IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WWE OR RANDALL KEITH ORTON OR JOHN CENA OR ANYBODY AS A MATTER OF FACT ALL I OWN IS MY OC'S (BARELY) AND PLEASE PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU, DON'T SUE!**


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**OMG GUESS WHAT?**

**New Chapter:-)**

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Zena snapped him out of his trance.**_

_**"Hello? Earth to Randall?"**_

_**She said annoyed Zena didn't like being ignored and Ignore was what Randy was doing Zena had started talking to him and she didn't realize Randy wasn't listening to her until 5 minutes later.**_

_**"Look if you are going g to to ignore me then at least find the decency to walk away from me first"**_

_**Zena said annoyed and walked away.**_

_**Randy stood there watching after her trying to figure out why he let her get away with all she said to him. And why he felt a strong connection to her.**_

**NOW**

Nikki walked backstage looking for Zena they were in The Big Apple getting ready for their 3rd Match in the WWE. Nikki had a feeling that Zena was a little bit mad at her, since she had been giving up practice time to spend more time with John.

Meanwhile, Zena was in another hallway looking for a certain Chain-Gang Soldier and she was NOT a happy camper. Zena had been begging Nikki to please Train with her and she refused then she found out. She was walking in the Hotel when she turned a corner and saw Nikki leaning on the wall while John had his arm next to her on the wall as if to hide Nikki from view they were talking and Zena was Pissed. Pissed wasn't even the word. Nikki had been wasting perfectly good training time for JOHN. Zena sighed but knew now was not the time. She finished putting on her ring gear since while she was thinking she had wondered into her locker room she went to the Entrance and saw Nikki. Despite being angry at her, Nikki was still her best friend. She got ready and looked at Nikki smiling.

"Ready?"

"As Ill ever be."

Suddenly looking at her friend, she remembered what happened earlier today.

Zena was doing her early morning jog that the Undertaker had told her to do. She saw John Cena ahead of her Probable doing the same thing she was. She ran ahead and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Zena"

"Don't Hey Zena me. I'm here to talk to you about something. STOP distracting hasn't trained in a week"

"Please, No way."

"John if you don't believe I really don't care but let me just show you how what i'm saying is true so you will finally understand cause i'm not saying breakup with her just give us some time"

"Look, I would love to continue this but I promised Nikki to be back before 8"

With that John Cena jogged away leaving Zena pissed behind.

"Earth to Zena. Our Music is about to come on."

"OH yeah, lets go" that's when there music started.

-Music Intro-

Step back, gonna come at you fast

I'm drivin' out of control, I'm gettin' ready to crash

Won't stop shakin' up what I can

I serve it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man

So baby, yes, I know what I am

And no I don't give a damn and you'll be lovin' it

Some days I'm a super bitch

Up to my old tricks but it won't last forever

Next day I'm your super girl

Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better

Kiss kiss, gonna tell you right now

I make it sweet on the lips, I simply knock you out

Shut up, I don't care what you say

'Cause when we're both in the ring, you're gonna like it my way

Yeah baby, there's a villain in me

So sexy, sour and sweet and you'll be lovin' it

Nikki and Zena walked out and as soon as they did the crowd went wild. Everyone stood up and were clapping even before they came out when there music intro came on the crowd went wild. Nikki and Zena walked through the ramp slapping hands and Nikki took of The cape she was wearing and handed it to a little girl who looked like that was the best moment of her life and then Nikki smiled at her and touched her forehead to hers like Rey does and whispered to her.

"This is gonna be you one day you are gonna be taking my place and everyone will be cheering you"

The Little girl squealed in excitement as Nikki walked away from her and was holding on tightly to the cape.

Zena smiled a little but didn't show her full smile. The Undertaker told her to NEVER show her emotions.

They climbed on the apron and Nikki sat on the middle of the top rope with one foot in front steeping on the second rope for support and the other stretched along the rope and she blew a kiss to the audience and winked while Zena sat at the top turnbuckle doing her signature ''your dead'' sign that she always did before she entered the ring.

Christian and Cody were already out there and they were watching these girls come out. They weren't convinced that these girls were this tough.

''THE NEXT MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS A BATTLE OF THE SEXES TAG-TEAM MATCH. INTRODUCING FIRST FROM LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS, THE DIVA OF DARKNESS ...Zena! AND HER PARTNER THE ANGEL OF THE WWE...Nikki!"

Nikki climbed on the ropes and leaned forward blowing kisses to the crowd while Zena stayed still in her spot making a face that very much looked like the Undertaker's.

"AND THEIR OPPONENTS WEIGHING A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 427 POUNDS FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA PLEASE WELCOME CHRISTIAN!. AND HIS PARTNER FROM MARIETTA, GEORGIA CODY RHODES!"

Nikki looked at Cody and Christian they had always been two of her favorites but of course they were also mean. She and Zena got back to their corner and waited to see who was starting off the match when Christian stepped up Nikki told Zena she would handle stepped out of the ring and stepped onto the apron.

Nikki got on the ring and and when the bell ring, Christian and her immediately started sizing each other up. The walked around each other a few times and and then Christian got tired and and finally went to attack, he tried to hit the clothesline and failed due to Nikki doing the Matrix move. Christian turned around only to be met by a Sheamus-style Brogue Kick. Christian immediately dropped and Nikki went for the pin to get a two-count. Nikki stood up and started hitting Christian with punches to the face. She then climbed the ropes and attempted the M.A.S. (Moonsault Double Stomp named Nikki Avril Stomp) but Christian moved out the way just in time. Nikki landed on her feet but was a little off balance. While she was off balance she started remembering the time when she saw John's match and he was off balance and was about to fall. Her daydreaming gave Christian an opening. Christian hit a drop kick effectively dropping Nikki. He went for a pin and got a two-count. Nikki stood up and while Christian was turned around and hit the Double Knee Back breaker. Christian crawled to the corner trying to regain his balance. When he did he hit Nikki with a series of Clothes lines and punches. While Nikki was off Balance he hit the Springboard Tornado DDT . He went for the pin and got a 2 and 3/4's pin. Nikki was Finally up and she hit the Heel Kick when he stood up he was immediately caught by a head scissors he was about to reverse it. Nikki knew this was coming so it became a Tilt-a-Whirl Head scissors Takedown. They were both down. Christian was first to get up and tag Cody. Nikki was about to get caught in a Cross Rhodes. When she lifted one leg landing a kick on Cody's Head which made him let go. Nikki quickly tagged Zena.

Zena got in the ring and was hit by a clothesline followed by a couple of punches. Zena blocked the 4th punch an punched back. Cody was taken off-guard with how strong she could hit. He Kicked him in the gut and hit a DDT. Zena stood up and started Stomping away at Cody's head. Cody rolled away from Zena and get to the corner. Zena Looked at Cody and walked over there and Cody got a Knockout (Facewash). Cody was dizzy from the Knockout and tried to stand up when he finally managed to stand up and was walking to the corner he was met by a clothesline. Cody dragged himself to the corner to get a breather. Zena walked over there and did the Z Stomp (Multiple Stomps) . As Cody tried to stand up, Zena walked to the corner and tagged in Nikki. Nikki got in and they both stood Cody up and pulled him away from the corner and Irish whipped him back into the corner. Zena got on all fours and Nikki ran from the opposite side of the ring and leaped off of Zena back, and hit Cody with the Leg Lariat. The both backed away into their own corner and started whispering. They didn't notice that Cody had tagged in Christian. Nikki saw and told Zena she could win. She hit the drop kick on Christian and Pulled him to the corner since he was dizzy he didn't know what was going she climbed the top rope and yelled to the crowd that it was over.

John Cena wanted to see his girlfriend win face to face he walked to the entrance and just as Nikki was about to hit the Shooting Star Press John walked out and caught John's eye and Nikki immediately stopped and waved. That was all Christian needed her climbed the ropes and hit the Suplex on Nikki and Pinned her for the 3-count. Nikki sat up and was shocked. Christian and Cody were walking away from the ring laughing.

Zena climbed in the ring and looked at Nikki who was still on the ground shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Zena yelled.

"THAT WAS A FIGHT WE COULDN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!"

Zena said kneeling on the ground next to Nikki looking EXTREMELY pissed.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU FOCUSED?"

Nikki Turned around and hit the matt in rage and walks out of the ring leaving Zena pissed behind.

John stayed where he was and he watched as Nikki walked towards him he opened his arms and Nikki walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up and saw Zena glaring at him. If looks could kill he would have been dead already. He looked away and led his girlfriend to the back.

Meanwhile Zena was angry. How could Nikki just go over there and hug him like nothing happened? She got out of the ring and went to the first person she saw and unfortunately for Michael Cole it was him. Zena attacked him and Michael Cole was trying to stop her but she kept kicking him and punching him. Jerry and J.R. were enjoying every second of it. But the Kane came out and ran over there he pulled the young Diva off of Michael Cole knowing that she would get suspended he pulled her off and told her.

"Its done"

Zena looked at him and nodded and they both walked out.

**Their you have it. Nikki Got distracted. and they lost the Match.**

**AWWW **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	7. RKO to Remeber

**LAST TIME**

_**John stayed where he was and he watched as Nikki walked towards him he opened his arms and Nikki walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up and saw Zena glaring at him. If looks could kill he would have been dead already. He looked away and led his girlfriend to the back.**_

_**Meanwhile Zena was angry. How could Nikki just go over there and hug him like nothing happened? She got out of the ring and went to the first person she saw and unfortunately for Michael Cole it was him. Zena attacked him and Michael Cole was trying to stop her but she kept kicking him and punching him. Jerry and J.R. were enjoying every second of it. But the Kane came out and ran over there he pulled the young Diva off of Michael Cole knowing that she would get suspended he pulled her off and told her.**_

_**"Its done"**_

_**Zena looked at him and nodded and they both walked out.**_

**NOW**

"I just feel upset I mean I lost." Nikki said as she watched John get ready for his match against The Miz.

"So, she still didn't have the right to yell at you like that."

John said as he finished tying his shoes. When he was done he looked up at Nikki and saw she was looking down. He grabbed her hand and stood her up with him and turned her to him. He lifted up her chin to make her look at him.

" She still didn't have the right to do that and remember I'll always have your back, sure you made a mistake but we all do, but you don't see people yelling at each other."

"But-"

"But nothing, it wasn't you fault." John said and gently kissed her lips.

"Now come on your gonna watch me beat the Miz."

John said and smiled his dimples showing in the process. Nikki smiled for the first time since she had come backstage.

"Okay." she said and walked out hand in hand. Little did they know that a certain Legend Killer had seen them walk out and he was not happy.

Nikki and John walked out to John's theme song. John and Nikki were cheered extremely loudly even though everyone was surprised and shocked that they had started a relationship quickly since Nikki had just been there for 4 weeks.(John's Entrance Link on my Profile just imagine Nikki was with him of course) Nikki climbed out of the ring and the Miz came out looking as arrogant as ever.

"FROM WEST NEWBURY, MASSACHUSETTS WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS, ACCOMPANIED BY Nikki, JOHN CEEENNAAA!"

Backstage Randy and Zena were watching in one of the many screens backstage showing the show.

"You know he hasn't trained in a week." Randy said to Zena.

"Neither has she, she has been ignoring my phone calls and Rey says he's worried." Zena said

"I am too I don't want to break them up but they need friends too not just each other" Randy says

"I know but they just will not listen to us" Zena said

"We should make plan to get them to hang with friends or at least practice apart from each other" Zena said

"Ok but what's going to be the plan" randy says

"Hmm maybe we trick them into thinking one of them is somewhere but really were there and then we get time to practice cause they cant find them" Zena said

"Ok " randy says

" I'm surprised your agreeing i thought you didn't like me" Zena said

" Why you think that "

"Well maybe cause of the glares when you see me" Zena said

" I don't hate you Zena I actually kind of like you more than all the other people here " randy said

" Oh um ok" Zena said stuttered and blushed which she never did until then. But how can you not if you find out randy Orton might like like you.

Back in the ring, John was facing The Miz the match started evenly when John threw a punch to the Face of the Miz then The Miz threw one back and kept going evenly for a few minutes before Cena hit a clothes line on The Miz. The Miz stood up only to be thrown back to the ground by John who was pounding away at referee counted 4 and John got off. The Miz stood up and ran towards John and found himself caught in the Belly-to-Belly Suplex. The Miz was down. John turned towards Nikki and winked. His gesture was not appreciated by Zena and Randy. Nikki loved it though she watched as he did the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. John over did it because he wanted to impress Nikki and impressed she was. John continued the beat-down on Miz with a couple chops the chest and punches to the face. He dragged on the match way too long just to impress Nikki. Randy was very upset backstage.

"What the hell is he doing he could of finished him off 6 minutes ago. She a distraction to him"

"And He isn't to her?" Zena said sarcastically as they watched The Miz poke John in the eye. When John turned around The Miz reached for his neck and preformed the Neck breaker slam. John was down and the Miz took advantage and covered John kicked out at two. The Miz stood up and started stomping on John's chest. He turned to see Nikki and for the first time a flash of worry for her New Boyfriend showed on her was standing up and he was met by a Big Boot to the face by Miz who covered John. John once again kicked out much to the relief of Randy. The Miz had enough and was about to Preform the Skull Crushing Finale but he wasted time when he looked at Nikki and blew her a kiss. Nikki raised her eyebrow much in a "Rocky" style scowl. After doing this the Miz watched Nikki move to were she was in front of them outside of the ring. John was almost out until he heard her voice.

"Come on John! Come on you can win"

She started clapping and got the audience to support him. John slowly started reacting. He got out of the Miz's grip and and punched him a few times. He grabbed the Miz and did a running one handed bulldog to the Miz he waited until he stood up and when the Miz did he was dizzy and John took lifted him up and was about to go for the AA the Miz slipped off his back and started hammering away at John's face. John blocked a punch and clotheslined the Miz to the ground and locked a STF on the Miz. The Miz tapped out after a couple of desperate but failed attempts to get to the ropes.

**-SONG INTRO-**

**[spoken]**

**So, you think you're untouchable?**

**[chorus]**

**Word life, this is basic thuganomics, this a ba-basic thuganomics,**

**Word life, I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me!**

**Word life, this is bas-basic thuga-thuga-thuganomics,**

**Word life, I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me!**

**[Cena:]**

**Whether fighting or spitting, my discipline is unforgiven**

**Got you backing up in a defensive position**

**An ass-kickin anthem**

**Heavyweight or bantam, holding camps for ransom**

**A microphone phantom**

**Teams hit the floor, this the new fight joint**

**Like a broken needle, kid you missin' the point**

**We dominate your conference with offense**

**That's no nonsense, my theme song hits**

**Get your reinforcements**

**We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin' nightsticks**

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER JOHN CEEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

Nikki climbed in the ring and lifted John's hand along with the referee. John turned to her and they hugged. John the asked for a microphone while still holding Nikki close to him. When he had the microphone.

"YO, YO, YO, WHAT'S UP LOUISVILLE, KENTUCKY!"

The Crowd cheered loudly.

John turned to Nikki with the microphone still to his lips

"Now I know we got the Change Gang up in HERE! Now me and this Hot, Beautiful-" He stopped when he started staring.

"Okay okay ima stop Cause all of you out there are gonna get jealous if aren't yet"

Nikki smiled

"Yo,Yo, Yo, What's up LOUISVILLE, KENTUCKY!"

John stopped and looked at the audience and grinned.

"Y'all Maybe wondering what an Angel is doing with a thug let me tell y'all somethin"

The camera zoomed in on John's face.

"Y'all better cover the"Little Jimmies ears" if there not Twentysomethin

All the Bitches backstage have been telling her I'm just a man-whore, but hey to me that's just absurd,"

John got closer and got into a gossip position like a girl telling her best friend a secret

"When Cody Rhodes goes down on anything with a hole"

The crowd went crazy and Nikki giggled

"So don't come talking this shit how I stole your Angel

Man, ill put My Kicks so far up your ass, it'll come out like a bagel

If you Bitches were better,

Then maybe she wouldn't have climbed out your yard and landed in mine,

Listen closely kids The Doctor of Thuganomics has something to say,

Me and Nikki are having and early Valentine's Day"

John wiggled his eyebrows, while Nikki blushed at his inappropriate comment

"So incase you didn't get it, I know some so called superstars backstage are a little slow "Alfredos"

John said like he really didn't wanna sound Rude but of course he did.

"Me and Nikki are dating, so back off or ill wipe this ring with your Speedos"

John said and his Music started Nikki smiles and hugged John. John looked up and did the "You can't see Me" with a smirk on his face and tilted her chin up and kissed her at which all the WWE Universe cheered.

Backstage Randy and Zena were fuming.

"What the hell is she thinking letting him announce there relationship like that to the whole world"

"He wasn't thinking that's the problem, and we will start with your plan as soon as possible" Randy said turning to Zena while she was watching the Zena walked away"

John and Nikki walked backstage and a bunch of Superstars glared at Cena and looked like the longed for a moment with Nikki John and Nikki walked to his locker room and John turned to her.

"Ill be right out just gonna change my clothes"

Nikki nodded and John smiled as he walked in his locker room and closed the door behind him. Nikki had just been left alone by John and she was already bored. Suddenly she looked up from her manicured nails and saw the muscular, tanned chest of Randy Orton.

"We need to talk. I know you and John have been spending a great deal of time together" Randy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"And that's great but you need to leave John alone sometimes. You have no time to practice or to have 's not focusing on his matches and neither are you" Randy said

"What do you mean?" Nikki said confused she didn't understand it and she felt like Randy was trying to separate her and John and naturally she got protective.

"What I mean is, you're a distraction" Randy said coldly and this did not go unnoticed by Nikki she had heard and seen this tone of voice on TV while he was talking to Kelly Kelly in 2008 and telling her she was pathetic to believe that he liked her.

"You're just jealous, Jealous that you can't find a girl that makes you feel the way John feels about me" Nikki said letting off a bit of steam that had built up inside her when he used that tone of voice on her. In the midst of their confrontation they didn't notice a camera was recording them the whole time and the audience was watching.

Randy was boiling in anger in the inside her last comment had gotten to him maybe he did feel jealous that girls ran the opposite way when the voices got to him. Maybe that's what drove him to his limit he looked at the girl in front of him and without warning he RKO'ed her and as soon as her head hit the ground Nikki was out. The audience Booed and for the first time Randy looked at the camera and saw it.

John who had a TV screen in his room has seen it all he was furious how could the guy he thought was his best friend do that to his girlfriend. He stormed out of his room barely having enough time to slip on anther throw-back jersey. He walked out and was met by the faces of Randy and Zena as they looked down at the fallen Nikki.

"She deserved it." Zena said

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" John was furious he looked at Zena and was further infuriated when she merely shrugged and was about to lean down to pick up her friend before she could John scooped his girlfriend in his arms and walked off towards the parking lot leaving Randy and Zena behind.

Zena looked hurt, and Randy looked ashamed but it was too late the Chain Gang soldier had already left the arena.

**OMG HOW COULD RANDY AND Zena DO THAT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HOW WILL JOHN GET RANDY AND Zena BACK? **

**BYE BYE**


	8. Friendships NEVER Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any brands or recognized names or songs in this story.**

It was one week after the incident on RAW. Randy and Zena didn't care but they did have to admit, the missed their friends. Nikki and John had avoided them all week during house shows and hotels. Nikki had even requested that all the tag-team matches with Nikki and Zena be canceled and since Triple H wanted to keep her happy he agreed even though the fans were disappointed. Nikki who was originally planned to room with Zena had changed her rooming arrangement to be with the Bella Twins while John had started rooming with Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. Thus leaving Zena to room alone with daily visits from Kane and The Undertaker, and leaving Randy alone.

Meanwhile, Randy had been left alone in his room to think. This wouldn't have bothered him, except he had no distraction and the voices came back more than usual. The only time he came out his room was when he and Zena were scheming a plan to get their friends back or when he came out just to talk. Other than that he was alone in his room.

While Zena was driving to the arena, she remembered when Triple H had told her last week that Nikki refused to tag-team with her.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE REFUSES TO TAG-TEAM WITH ME?" Yelled Zena she was furious_

_"I'm sorry, but its not just her. Ummmm, well you see, what had happened was that one of the nosy backstage crew guys apperently went and informed the board of directors about a guy hurting one of their New and most popular Divas. Apparently Vinnie was there that day and heard this and since you are danger practically cause you are with Kane and The Undertaker Vinnie immediately thought it was you _

_"OK I don't want to sound like The Rock but I'm fints to put some Boots to Asses." Zena said through her teeth. Right at that moment Michael Cole chose to come complain to Triple H about having to sit next to Jerry Lawler every Monday night. Zena looked at Michael Cole and round house kicked him right in the face effectively knocking him out. Zena turned to look at Triple H._

_"SEE I JUST KICKED COLE!"_

_Zena said furious while Triple H was left behind laughing._

Zena snapped out of her thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"Zena, Triple H wants to see you in his office"

Zena nodded and immediately walked to Randy's locker room

"Randy I need your help." Zena said

"My help on what?"

"I need you to come with me and Kane to Triple H's office he wants to see me and I'm pretty sure its for last week's incident"

Randy rolled his eyes but put on a t-shirt and followed her and Kane who had appeared out of no where, to Hunter's office.

"Thanks for coming now were just waiting on someone else"

Zena, Randy, and Kane turned to look at the door when it opened. As the door opened non other than Rey Mysterio walked in and trailing behind him was The Chain Gang Soldier who had his hand behind him and it was soon shown that they were not alone as Nikki walked in holding on to John's hand. It took one look for John and he immediately pulled his girlfriend behind him.

"What are they doing here?" John said his anger already burning through his voice.

"Guys, guys, we all have to get over this. Yes, John your girlfriend got knocked out by an RKO but-" Triple H was saying before getting interrupted by John.

"How did you feel when Stephanie got RKO'ed?"

"I know how you feel John, but that was settled a while ago. Plus this doesn't concern you this is between Zena and Nikki. Now, I called you both because tonight you two are having a Tag-team match against Kelly Kelly and Eve. I didn't put you against superstars because you guys don't trust each other anymore so that wouldn't work out so-"

"But Zena is gonna hurt her" John said motioning to Nikki.

"John its okay I'm a big girl I can take care of myself besides you'll be there right?"

"Damn right I will" John said slightly smiling at her.

With that the meeting was over. Kelly and Eve walked out. Zena , Randy and Kane walked out to Zena's new song.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Money over everything (thats my attitude)**_

_**Still the baddest bitch in tha game (thats my attitude)**_

_**Talk to ya man when I get ready (thats my attitude)**_

_**Have him blowing stacks I ain't pedi (thats my attitude)**_

_**(yeah) thats my attitude (yeah) (thats my attitude)**_

_**And I feel like I'm tha shit, (thats my attitude) (yeah) (thats my attitude) (yeah) (thats my attitude)**_

_**I feel like I run this shit. (thats my attitude)**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**Money over everything I'm all about my change**_

_**I'm still rich, still the baddest bitch in the game**_

_**Fuck this hoe, that hoe, all them bitches lame**_

_**And I ain't gotta say it, you already know the name.**_

_**See I'm still running over bitches, still fuckin ova niggaz**_

_**Ya husband and yo boyfriend I dont see none them niggaz**_

_**I roll with ceo and stock brocka niggaz**_

_**While you b riding around town with the brokest niggaz**_

_**I'm filthy rich my money talk loud as shit**_

_**I dont hear ya hoe, here let me turn it down a bit**_

_**I feel like I'm the shit, I feel I run this shit**_

_**I'm bout to marry my money-**_

The crowd was divided. Mixed reactions were coming from every part of the arena some of the people were cheering others were booing some were not doing anything cause they were confused. Zena had a smirk in her face as she climbed to the apron. Her music suddenly stopped much to Zena's displeasure since she had not yet gotten in the ring or done her complete entrance and she knew that Nikki had done it on purpose.

_**[Girlicious:]**_

_**You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you**_

_**Can Keep On Watchin Me (Ay)**_

_**You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you**_

_**Can Keep On Watchin Me**_

_**[Nichole:]**_

_**Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)**_

_**Look At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like that I,**_

_**I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie**_

_**Gimme 10 Feet Chick**_

_**Now Add Another 5**_

_**If I Had A stiff one you be all on that (I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map**_

_**Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)**_

_**She Trynna Talk Like Me**_

_**Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me**_

_**Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)**_

_**Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me**_

_**Trynna Act Like Me Trynna**_

_**Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me**_

As soon as the crowd saw Nikki step out the crowd erupted in cheers. Nikki smiled and fell to her knees and lifted her arms in a bring it on way and while she was doing this fireworks (Or pyroworks or whatever its called. Sorry, don't know what they are called) she stood up as the crowd cheered louder she saw Zena and smirked she touched hands as she went and climbed the apron with John and Rey behind her. Nikki sat on the middle of the top rope with one foot in front steeping on the second rope for support and the other stretched along the rope and she blew a kiss to the audience and winked and then proceeded to back flip into the ring.

When she got in Justin Roberts started announcing.

"THE NEXT MATCH IS A TAG-TEAM DIVA'S BOUT SET FOR ONE FALL INTRODUCING FIRST FROM DENVER, COLORADO EVE TORRRREEEESSS AND HER PARTNER FROM JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA KELLLY KELLLLY" Kelly and Eve showed off and then went back to their corner.

"AND THEIR OPPONENTS FROM LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS, PLEASE WELCOME THE DIVA OF DARKNESS AND THE ANGEL OF THE WWE, Zena AND MICHEEEELLLLEEEE"

Zena climbed the corner turnbuckle and Nikki did the same on the opposite turnbuckle. Soon after Justin Roberts announced them the bell rang and Zena grudgingly let Nikki go first since she refused to get out of the ring.

Nikki immediately came at Kelly Kelly with punches to the face. The referee pushed her away when she cornered Kelly and was stomping away at Kelly's stomach. When Kelly stood up she was greeted by a round house kick and Nikki immediately covered her. Kelly kicked out at one and Nikki screamed in frustration. Kelly had stood up while Nikki tried to calm down and she slapped Nikki when she turned to her. Kelly ran past her and was going for the K2 but Nikki drew back and started stomping on Kelly's back when she fell to the mat. Kelly rolled out the ring to get a breather but instead had her head repeatedly banged into the announcers desk. All three announcers were surprised as were the WWE Universe. In the three weeks that Nikki had been in the WWE nobody, not even Zena that had known her for over 10 years had seen Nikki so focused and angry before. Nikki had always been a calm person by nature and to see her like this almost made Randy proud of the young Diva. Nikki had thrown Kelly against the pole on the ring and en proceeded to drag Kelly in the ring and pin her. As soon as Nikki stood up Kelly punched her in the face and cornered her when she was on the ground Kelly immediately set up to do the Stink face which Zena almost went in and stopped but Kane grabbed her arm and shook his head. He enjoyed seeing people humiliated. But to Kane's disappointment, John grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Nikki looked up disoriented. Rey knew his protégée needed words of encouragement. He told her and he helped her stand up, "You're doing great Kid, this is almost over if you think you can't handle in tag in Zena." Nikki nodded and climbed back in the ring dodging Kelly's clothesline. Nikki started punching Kelly rather hard. When the referee pushed Nikki away from Kelly, Kelly took the opportunity and tagged in Eve. Eve went in and immediately clotheslined Nikki. While Nikki was on the floor, Eve did her signature booty pop and was going for the standing moonsault. Nikki raised her knees just in time for Eve to land face first in them. Nikki stood up and looked warily in Zena's direction and started walking towards her corner and Zena stuck her hand out to be tagged but, Nikki hesitated and Eve tried to pull her back but Nikki turned around and round house kicked Eve. Nikki finally made up her mind and tagged in Zena but got out on the other side of the ring no where near Randy and Kane. Eve immediately tried to clothesline Zena. Zena dunked and then Zena kicked her in the midsection. Zena cornered Eve and punch her when she stood up Zena DDT'ed Eve and then Climbed to the top rope for a leg drop off of the top rope. Zena then tagged in Nikki and Nikki climbed up and preformed the M.A.S. (Moonsault Double Stomp named Nikki Avril Stomp) and went for the cover getting the 1...2...3.

_**[Girlicious:]**_

_**You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you**_

_**Can Keep On Watchin Me (Ay)**_

_**You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you**_

_**Can Keep On Watchin Me**_

_**[Nichole:]**_

_**Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)**_

_**Look At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like that I,**_

_**I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie**_

_**Gimme 10 Feet Chick**_

_**Now Add Another 5**_

_**If I Had A stiff one you be all on that (I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map**_

_**Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)**_

_**She Trynna Talk Like Me**_

_**Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me**_

_**Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)**_

_**Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me**_

_**Trynna Act Like Me Trynna**_

_**Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me**_

After her music started playing, John immediately got in and tried to pull her out. Zena stepped in the ring, and she walked towards Nikki and said,

"Nikki, we need to talk...just us" Nikki was about to respond before John stepped up and looked at Zena before they knew it Kane and Randy were flanking Zena and Rey and John were flanking Nikki.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of me." John said. Zena looked at John and said, "Get out the way Cena, before I make you." Zena said stepped up to John.

"Bring it" John retorted. Nikki brought her hand down on John's chest while Randy's hand clutched Zena' arm.

"Its okay John, Zena we will talk backstage" Nikki said back to her before Rey and John held the ropes down for Nikki to get out. John then got out of the ring and offered Nikki his hand, after he helped her get down he looked down at the exposed part of her chest it took her a second to realize what he was looking at before she finally put a hand under his chin and lifted his head.

"Eyes up here" Nikki said before started to walk up the ramp. John looked after her before he felt a sharp sting on the back of his head. Then he saw Rey jump down from the apron and get in his face.

"Have some Respect!" Rey said angrily.

"Come on Dawg! I was just lookin!" John said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look again and I'll show you the 619" Rey said following after Nikki.

Back in the ring Zena, Randy, and Kane had watched the whole exchange between Nikki, Rey, and John. Randy had an amused smirk on his face, while Kane was amused and had his creepy smile on. Zena was amused although she didn't show it.

Randy then walked to the ring rope and held it down for Zena. Zena smirked when she saw Randy and made a motion as if she was going through the rope before walking to another rope and getting out by herself. Kane chuckled at Zena and got out the ring himself. Randy shrugged it off and smirked pretending nothing happened before getting out the ring.

The all walked backstage. Nikki walked to the locker room. John was tempted to sneak in for a peek but, Rey knew his intentions and said,

"Try it and see what happens" John put on a fake look of disbelief.

"I am not that kind of guy" Rey looked at John giving him a 'You really think I'm gonna believe that' type look. John gave up and said,

"Fine you caught me, I'm gonna go get something from my car. Be right back" John said walking away to the elevator. What John didn't know was that Randy was walking to elevator as well. John walked in the elevator not noticing that Randy walked in after him since he was texting. They both leaned in the elevator wall before Randy finally saw it was John. H e immediately pulled his phone out and pretended to be doing something. John then realized it was Randy and the both stared straight forward. They both looked up when one of their most hated songs came on.

_**You know you love me, I know you care**_

_**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**_

_**You are my love, you are my heart**_

_**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**_

_**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**_

_**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**_

_**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**_

_**My first love broke my heart for the first time**_

_**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

Randy and John both looked up at the intercom thinking WHAT THE HELL?

_**Ohh! Ohh!**_

_**For you I'd write a symphony**_

_**I'd tell the violin**_

_**It's time to sink or swim**_

_**Watch him play for ya**_

_**For you I'd be (Whoah)**_

_**Runnin a thousand miles**_

_**Just get you where you are**_

_**Step to the beat of my heart.**_

_**I don't need a whole lot**_

_**But for you I admit I**_

_**Rather give you the world**_

_**Or we can share mine**_

_**I know that I won't be the first one**_

_**Given you all this attention**_

_**But baby listen**_

Suddenly the song stopped and the voice of Zack Ryder was heard saying

"WOO WOO WOO FOR JUSTIN BEIBER!"

His voice suddenly stopped and the song started again much to John and Randy's disappointment.

_**I just need somebody to love**_

_**I-I don't need too much**_

_**Just need somebody to love.**_

_**(Somebody to love)**_

_**I don't need nothing else**_

_**I promise girl, I swear.**_

_**I just need somebody to love.**_

_**I need somebody I-I need somebody**_

_**I need somebody I-I need somebody.**_

_**Everyday I bring the sun around**_

_**I sweep away the clouds.**_

_**Smile for me (Smile for me)**_

_**I would take**_

_**Every second, every single time**_

_**Spend it like my last dime.**_

_**Step to the beat of my heart.**_

_**I don't need a whole lot**_

_**But for you I admit I**_

_**Rather give you the world**_

_**Or we can share mine**_

_**I know I won't be the first one**_

_**Given you all this attention**_

_**But baby listen**_

_**I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)**_

_**I-I don't need too much**_

_**Just need somebody to love.**_

_**(Somebody to love)**_

_**I don't need nothing else**_

_**I promise girl, I swear.**_

_**I just need somebody to love.**_

By the time the song finished John was banging his head against the elevator wall while Randy was glaring at the door Viper style as if saying "Open, PLEASE Open!"

_**[Chris Brown:]**_

_**You've got that smile,**_

_**That only heaven can make.**_

_**I pray to God everyday,**_

_**That you keep that smile.**_

_**[Justin Bieber:]**_

_**Yeah, you are my dream,**_

_**There's not a thing I won't do.**_

_**I'd give my life up for you,**_

_**'Cause you are my dream.**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours,**_

_**You will never go cold or hungry.**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure,**_

_**Let you know that you're always lovely.**_

_**Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**One day when the sky is falling,**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you**_

"You are listening to Zack one hundred on RUSeriusBro Satellite Radio" Zack's voice was heard once again.

Randy and John looked each other not knowing what to do. John finally spoke.

"I think we need to fix this friendship." Randy just looked back at him and said

"I think the Justin Bieber music has gone to your head."

"I'm serious dawg we do need to talk."

"I know" Randy sighed. They both started talking and talking and they didn't even realize the elevator had gotten stuck. John got a bit emotional because of the song and tried to hug Randy but Randy pushed him back and they both drew back not realizing the elevator door open. They both looked at the door and saw a bunch of superstars staring back at them. John did what he had to to save himself and jumped back and said.

"Woah dude, I only let Nikki hug me." John walked out the elevator meeting Nikki at the door and hugging her since it was obvious she was worried.

Randy stood there wondering what just happened since all the other superstars looked at him weirdly. Randy gave them the Viper glare so they wouldn't ask why he supposedly tried to hug John. Zena walked up to John and Nikki. Nikki was giggling since John was whispering things in her ear.

"I knew it was you who tried to hug Randy." Zena said to John and John rolled his eyes

"Please" He said hurriedly before walking away quickly with Nikki so Nikki wouldn't think he was a wuss.

"I believe you, I saw John when he was about to hug you"

"At least one person does but it doesn't matter to me they can think what the wanna think." Randy said walking away from her to the conference room inside the arena where the mandatory Superstar meeting was gonna take place.

Zena followed him and they were both soon walking side by side. They walked in the room and took the last two seats. Soon after all the excitement died down, Triple H called the meeting to order.

"Okay first order of business, The Hall of Fame. All of us know, Edge retired this year and we have chosen to induct him into the Hall of Fame immediately." Triple H said while everyone smiled. Then there was a noise heard from outside the door, followed by a "HELL YES!" Triple H walked to the door and dragged Edge in.

"Edge we told you, you can't sneak around the arena anymore. Plus I specifically told you NOT to come here." Triple H said appearing tired.

"I know I know but Hunter, guess what?" Edge said smiling

"What?" Hunter said back to Edge getting a little impatient.

"I MADE THE HALL OF FAME!" Edge yelled into Hunter's ear causing Hunter to immediately let him go and holding his ear.

After Hunter got himself together the meeting continued while al throughout the meeting inside of the room to one corner a very exited,

"I MADE THE HALL OF FAME!" Came every time that someone passed Edge. After a while Dolph Ziggler was the most aggravated with it so he finally yelled out,

"NO ONE CARES!"

Edge didn't even get angry like he would have instead he turned to look at Ziggler and said,

"Did you make the Hall of fame? Cause I did"

Finally The Undertaker was also aggravated and said.

"SHUT UP, BOY!" The Undertaker yelled in his deep voice.

"But, I made the Hall of-" He was cut off when the Undertaker stood him up and did the last ride on his effectively knocking him out.

Even though everyone LOVED Edge everyone finally sighed in relief.

After the meeting was over and Edge had woken up everyone stood up and went to retrieve their belongings to go to their hotel after an exciting RAW Supershow.

Zena stood outside of the Arena alone. Kane, Taker, and Randy had all gone back to the hotel. They had offered her a ride but she declined saying she needed to do something before she left. She had watch everyone leave and had even got a glimpse of John and Randy getting in the same car. Zena was surprised since she was sure John would want to go with Nikki. But at the same time, she was happy tha John and Randy had gotten their friendship back together, she hoped the same thing for Nikki and her.

Nikki paced around the arena trying to find a number for a cab. John had told her he was leaving and would pass by her room later. What he didn't tell her was that he was leaving with Randy and Randy didn't have a car so he was driving him. Nikki was left alone with no car, no number, and 1 heavy suitcase. She finally decided that maybe she could catch a cab outside before the rain started. She walked outside and saw Zena sitting there on her suitcase. Nikki took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki said.

"Waiting for you, we have to talk and it has to be tonight."

"Okay I'm here now so talk." Nikki responded.

"Okay, I know that I was wrong to snap at you like that after we lost the match a week ago. We all have bad days, and you have never snapped at me, resented me, or so much as confronted me when its my fault we lose a match. So I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. Its just that when I saw John at the top of the ramp I was sorta pissed that he distracted you. Plus I was already pissed that you had been spending all of your time with him with absolutely no training time, or best friend time for us, and then when Randy RKO'ed you I know it was wrong for me too be happy that my best friend got knocked out, but I did cause I was angry and-" Zena was cut of by Nikki.

"It wasn't all of your fault, Zena. It was also my fault because I got so caught up with being in love with someone. And you know my luck with the guys has never been the best. So it felt nice to finnaly have a nice relationship. So I kinda got so caught up with it I forgot to hang out with you, plus I miss my BFF and I'm tired of Brie going on and on about CM Punk and Nikki constantly talking about Primo."

Zena smiled and said, "Friends?"

"Friends" Nikki said and they hugged each other with surprised Nikki since Zena wasn't one to hug. They soon got broken up by the rain that started.

"Awww, we don't have a ride!" Nikki said hurrying and opening her umbrella.

"Well lets get to it, the hotel is 8 blocks away and I doubt were gonna get a taxi right now." Zena said putting on her coat and then her raincoat on top.

"Hold this" Nikki said making Zena hold all of her stuff while she put on her coat and her raincoat and grabbing the rest of her stuff and stuffing it in her large suitcase so she wouldn't have to carry it. Zena did the same and the started walking side by side to the hotel.

"Is it safe for the 2 of us to walk alone at night?" Nikki said turning to Zena

"Ummm, no cause someone might come out of nowhere and...ATTACK YOU!" Zena jumped from behind Nikki scaring her which caused Nikki to scream and start chasing after her.

"COME BACK! YOU'LL SOOOOO PAY FOR THAT!"

Zena smiled as she ran with Nikki right on her heels.

She had her best friend back.

**There you have it. New chapter and I hope to FINALLY start my official posting schedule this week so yes, look forward to that. Bye!**


	9. Being a hero isn't worth it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZED SETTING, PRODUCTS, AND OTHER STUFF. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE WWE. MR. VINCENT K. MCMAHON DOES :-)**

_"So have you gotten to 3rd base? You know with Nikki?" Randy asked as John and he were lifting weights in the hotel's gym that was limited but it would do for now. John looked at Randy in a "Really" way before finally talking. _

_"No, and for some reason, I don't feel the need to. Shes not just some chick this time Randy, shes...different. And I don't wanna let this one go." John said as they both continued their workouts. That night was Monday Night Raw Super Show. _

John Cena thought about today's earlier conversation with Randy. Did he want to go to 3rd base even if the had barely just met each other 5 weeks ago? John didn't know but what he did know was that he heard someone scream. He dropped the knee pads he was holding in his hand as he changed and ran to the parking where he was sure the noise was coming from he was met by Kane scaring Eve into an ambulance. John immediately started pounding away at Kane. He banged Kane's head into the ambulance a couple of times before throwing him head first into some boxes that were nearby. He then ran to the ambulance and tried to open the door when he couldn't he started banging on the ambulance doors while saying,

"Eve, Eve! Open the door! Unlock the door!Unlock the door, I can't get it!" John screamed at Eve before Kane came up behind him and banged his head against the ambulance momentarily knocking him out. Kane ran to the drivers seat of the ambulance and got in and started the ambulance sirens. While Eve sneaked over to the door and opened it. John stood up and held out his arms for her. As the ambulance started to move Eve jumped out and threw herself into his arms as the ambulance drove away. They both watched it drive away John asked Eve if she was alright since she looked like she was about to go into a panic attack, They both turned to see the ambulance getting farther. When they looked at each other again before either of them knew it they leaned in and their lips met. John wrapped his arm around Eve. After a few seconds they broke apart. John looked at Eve and he was confused.

"What-What was that for?" John said trying to clear his head. Eve was about to speak before she turned and saw 2 people.

"Oh no" Eve said quietly as Zack Ryder, and Nikki looked at them. Zack was asking what. While Nikki had a single tear running down her cheek. Before either John or Eve could react Nikki turned Zack around and pushed him to Zena and her locker room. John realized what happened as well as Eve and ran after them John yelled "Let me explain!" before Nikki slammed the door in his face locking it. John closed his eyes and tried to think of a way of fixing this messed up situation.

**NEXT MONDAY NIGHT SUPER SHOW**

Zena and Randy walked backstage with John following them begging them to help him.

"Please guys, I need help getting her back!" John whined to Randy as he had all week.

"Do it yourself, your a big boy" Randy said back trying to ignore his best friend. "Soo, umm Zena I was kinda wondering if maybe-"

"There you are kid!" Rey said coming up in front of Zena interrupting Randy.

"I've been here all along Rey what do you need?" Zena asked already forgetting what Randy was about to say.

"Look, I know Nikki is extremely upset about the Eve thing , and every time I mention that she should let it go, she gives the Undertaker glare, I don't know where she learned it, but I know one thing she ain't letting this go anytime soon." Rey said a bit worried about his protégée.

"I don't know Rey I spent half of the week with her, and the whole time I was with her she refused to exercise and sat watching Mexican _telenovelas_ and eating ice-cream and every time one of the characters cheated she threw a her tub of Ice cream at it and well, lets just say she had to replace 3 TVs. But, I haven't seen her since Friday afternoon sorry." Zena said looking at Rey.

"But, how evil could her plan be? I mean this is Nikki we're talking about she's an angel she won't do anything dangerous." Zena said and Rey nodded. Then their attention was turned to the screen when John said "LOOK" and Nikki came on the screen with Triple H nodding with disapproval.

"Hunter, I want a match with Eve tonight."Says looking at Hunter seriously.

"Nikki, I can't give you Eve one-on-one tonight I'll give you a tag-team match tonight though, if you still want Eve next week, you got her. But until then your match is next." Hunter said trying to please her since Nikki had been known to not stick around in promotions. Nikki considered this for a second but then nodded and walked out the room walking to the entrance since her match was next.

"Zena, you're match is next" Frank, one of the stage hands, said. Zena nodded and silently bid good-bye to all of them she stood at the Entrance next to Nikki who didn't turn to her she was focused on the entrance and when she heard her music she walked out.

_**[Girlicious:]**_

_**You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you**_

_**Can Keep On Watchin Me (Ay)**_

_**You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you**_

_**Can Keep On Watchin Me**_

_**[Nichole:]**_

_**Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)**_

_**Look At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like that I,**_

_**I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie**_

_**Gimme 10 Feet Chick**_

_**Now Add Another 5**_

_**If I Had A stiff one you be all on that (I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map**_

_**Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)**_

_**She Trynna Talk Like Me**_

_**Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me**_

_**Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)**_

_**Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me**_

_**Trynna Act Like Me Trynna**_

_**Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me**_

By this point Zena was officially worried. Nikki had never gone to face an audience without a smile even if she was having to worse day of her life her audience always got to see a smiles that had gotten familiar to everyone. Nikki walked to the entrance barely touching fans hands and slid in the ring. Cheers could be heard all around her yet she didn't care, Nikki was focusing on one thing and one thing only. Eve Torres. Eve had immediately gotten out of the ring once Nikki had climbed in and looked to go straight to her. Zena didn't bother doing her normal entrance she just climbed right after Nikki, holding her back once she saw that Eve was in the ring.

"THE NEXT CONTEST IS A DIVAS TAG-TAM BOUT SET FOR ONE FALL! Introducing first the team of KELLY KELLY AND EVE TORRES! AND their opponents the team of The Diva of Darkness, Zena and The Angel of the WWE, Nikki!"

Zena had no idea what happened to make Nikki so mad and Eve to look equally as mad until she saw the titantron flash and everyone turned toward it. Randy was talking to Taker and Kane trying to hold his fear and annoyance in since John was bugging him to help him get Nikki back, while Rey was watching the match since they were all right in front of the screen. When the titantron flashed Rey got there attention and motioned towards the screen.

The Titantron showed Nikki getting out of her car in the parking lot pulling her suitcase behind her as Josh Mathews stopped her. At the corner of the screen it said Earlier tonight.

_**"Nikki can we have a word?" Josh Mathews asked putting the microphone to her lips.**_

_**"Sure, Josh" Nikki said smiling since she knew this was gonna be on TV she had to look her best.**_

_**"Now Nikki, last Monday night, you witnessed first hand your boyfriend, John Cena, rescuing Eve and then kissing her, how did you feel about that." Josh asked putting the microphone close to her lips again.**_

_**"I felt betrayed, to be honest, I wanted to hit someone and I don't know what else I wanted to do but believe me, Eve Torres-" Nikki said before getting cut off by an annoying laugh.**_

_**"Eve Torres what? Were you gonna do something to me? Please, if you were good enough for John he wouldn't have kissed me. But lets be honest you are nothing compared to me." Eve said getting in Nikki's face. Nikki tried to be the bigger person and started to walk away but Eve got in front of her. Nikki tried to push past her but Eve pushed her back and started talking trash.**_

_**"What are you gonna do huh? Are you gonna call Zena to come protect you? Your just as pathetic as Zack, I can see why John wanted to kiss a real women."Eve said and for Nikki that was the last strike. She finally dropped her purse and pushed her back hard. While Josh was trying to control them.**_

_**"Ladies come on." Josh said failing to gain anyones attention. Nikki and Eve started brawling Nikki punched Eve a few times right in the face. Eve countered by grabbing a near chair and pushing Nikki off of her before hitting he right on the back Nikki was down for a couple of seconds before Eve helped her up pulling her by the hair , Eve then pulled her to the closest crate and attempted to slam Nikki's head against the wall. Although she failed when Nikki got free and slapped her extremely hard and slammed Eve's head against the nearest crate then against the wall. The brawled there way outside to the loading dock. Nikki threw Eve into the garbage that was in the corner. Eve regained consciousness as Nikki went to grab a lead pipe. Eve stood up and kicked the lead pipe out of Nikki's hand and they started punching and hitting once more and in the process Eve got a busted lip and a extremely bruised cheek while Nikki got a deep looking scratch on her left cheek and a cut eyebrow. Before they knew it they were separated. Nikki was being held back by Sheamus and some referees and security while Eve was being held back by JTG and another group of security and referees. **_

The video ended right there and Eve and Nikki were back to glaring at each other while Randy, John, and Rey were shocked backstage since they had never scene Nikki that aggressive.

When the bell rang Nikki and Eve went at it. Not waiting to each talk to there partner they started fighting. Nikki started punching Eve in the face a couple of times. Eve countered by kicking her in the stomach to get some space. Nikki backed away to her corner and felt a touch on her back. Before she knew it the referee called the tag and she looked up and saw Zena getting in the ring she shook her head but got out since she knew that Zena was doing it for every ones sake since she was starting to look a little tired. Eve and Zena locked up for a couple of seconds before Zena had Eve in a headlock. Eve countered by pushing her to the ropes. Zena snapped back and got caught in a Reverse STO but countered by going under Eve's arm and executing a perfect neck breaker slam. Zena went for the pin but Eve kicked out. Finally Nikki had seen enough as soon as Zena was in arms reach and the referee was watching them she tagged herself in not waiting for Eve to stands up she started pounding away at Eve. She then dragged Eve by the hair and slammed her head into the corner turnbuckle. She kept slamming her head into the corner until the referee interfered she back away momentarily before starting to kick Eve while she was down. She was focused on making Eve suffer that she didn't notice the referee counting and when she heard the bell she looked up and heard: "The winners of this match as a result of a disqualification Eve and Kelly Kelly!" Justin Roberts announced. Zena was pissed off. Nikki had made them lose but before she could go and chew out Nikki, Eve's music stopped and Nikki was pounding away on Eve. Nikki got out of the ring and reached under the ring and pulled out a table. Something the audience had not seen since the days of Lita and Trish Stratus. Nikki set up the table and dragged Eve out of the ring. Nikki threw Eve on top of the table and climbed on herself setting up for the Angel's Death (Belly to Belly inverted Matt Slam or Michelle McCool's Faithbreaker/ AJ Style's Styles Clash) Nikki lifted up Eve and hook Eve's arms on her legs and jumped face first on the table breaking the table in the process. Zena and Kelly were too shocked. Kelly slid out of the ring turning her back on Eve who had been acting mean the past few weeks and walked out without turning back. Zena slid out of the ring and watched things unfold she couldn't believe what was happening and neither could the audience. Nikki left Eve a mess on top of the table going back under the ring getting out 2 ladders one after the other. Eve had somewhat regained consciousness and slid in the ring trying to gain the advantage while Nikki's back was turned. Nikki however turned around and kicked Eve. Eve climbed up one of the ladders scared to come down. Nikki climbed the other ladder as soon as she regained consciousness. Nikki without thinking jumped to the other ladder almost falling but was able to hold on and step on one of the steps. She climbed on and pushed Eve off making Eve fall on her back on the matt. The audience went crazy. The had not seen the Diva's go to this level of extreme in a long time. Nikki was looking straight down at the fallen Latina and without thinking executed a perfect 630 splash. The audience if the were not excited were excited now. Everyone cheered. Zena was shocked as she looked at the remains of the table and then the ladders that were standing right in the middle of the ring. Nikki was hurt but could still walk she smirked as she got out of the ring and saw the doctor rushing in the ring signaling to get the gurney out there. Nikki grabbed the microphone out of an unsuspecting Justin Roberts and started backing away towards backstage up the ramp. Half-way up the ramp, while still holding her stomach from the drop she had received when she landed on Eve she said looking straight at the camera with an expressionless face.

"There's your Bitch, John." Nikki stated throwing the microphone down as the crowd went crazy.

Backstage Randy watched the whole thing unfold before his very eyes. His eyes went from amused,to interested, to shocked as Nikki preformed the 630 splash of the ladder. All the while John had been whining and begging for Randy to help him get Nikki back. When Zena had tagged herself in Randy had gotten tired of it and finally said,

"Just watch the DAMN match and stop BOTHERING ME!" Long story short John got the message for 3 minutes before going right back to complaining. When John heard Nikki say,

"There's your Bitch, John." He immediately turned to the screen and saw the paramedics putting a neck brace on Eve and gently lowering her onto the gurney. John had wanted to know what happened and his pray was answered when a replay was shown of what happened. His mouth was wide open. Rey looked a bit disappointed but glared at Kane when he broke out into a wide Kane-like grin. Undertaker showed no emotion but inside he was beaming with pride at the young women. He hadn't seen a Diva have the courage to do that in a long time.

As Nikki walked through the backstage halls she kicked and destroyed things as she went. Zena was following her.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's over you got your revenge-"

"No, its not over Zena. Its just the beginning." Nikki said as she passed by John, Randy, Rey, Kane, Undertaker, and a shocked Zena.

Randy who was also shocked by Nikki's attitude went to stand next to Zena and once again ask the question that had been burning his brain for days.

"Zena...umm...maybe you and I after the show could-" Randy was cut off once again.

"Randy you have to help me, Come on bruh, I've been there for you since OVW be there for me now!"John said as desperate as the Doctor of Thuganomics could sound.

"FINE! I'll help you!" Randy said irritably as John smirked since his method of annoying Randy had worked out perfectly as it had worked all the time.

"First things first you owe me, so lets go get food." Randy said trying to calm down. After Randy's match and John's match. They all went back to the hotel, Zena rode with Rey who was extremely worried about his student.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW SUPER SHOW**

"Okay so you just put pressure on the back of there neck?" Zena asked confused. The Undertaker was not a man of many words and this question was just too long of an explanation so he just curtly nodded. This was a sign that Zena had come to see a lot when she asked him question. Randy and John were talking. Randy was surprised he had never seen his best friend like this yes, he was whiny but never like this. His best friend was love-sick and he hated to admit it since The Doctor of Thuganomics had never acted like this in his life. Before Nikki, if a girl didn't want John Cena, it was there loss. It was no secret that he was player. With his smile, the dimples, and the body to top it all off girls fell for him like guys fell for Victoria's secret angels. Randy was at a loss for words and he would have laughed at John if he didn't feel the same way about Zena.

Meanwhile, John was lost in his own thoughts, at least he was until an image burned his brain so bad that he knew this image would not get out of his head easily. It was Nikki.

Nikki was happy and laughing, but for once it wasn't because of something John said. Nikki walked by on the arm of...Sheamus? If that didn't already burn John's brain than nobody would know what did. Rey was shocked. Zena looked up and in her head thought "WHAT THE HELL?". But, because of her training she was smart enough to not show her emotions. Kane looked up and smirked. Randy's eyes widened momentarily, before he looked at John. John had on a face that Randy knew well. John was outraged.

"You know lass, back in Ireland I had an uncle who we called..." Sheamus said as he passed and Nikki loved it. She giggled the whole way.

John wasn't gonna let this one go and all of them knew it.

Zena had known him for less than a month and even she knew that John wasn't gonna let something like this go, he might have seemed like he was a calm, sweet, rapper. But, they were about to see the real side of John Cena.


	10. Fangirl Freakout

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**Nikki was happy and laughing, but for once it wasn't because of something John said. Nikki walked by on the arm of...Sheamus? If that didn't already burn John's brain than nobody would know what did. Rey was shocked. Zena looked up and in her head thought "WHAT THE HELL?". But, because of her training she was smart enough to not show her emotions. Kane looked up and smirked. Randy's eyes widened momentarily, before he looked at John. John had on a face that Randy knew well. John was outraged.**

**"You know lass, back in Ireland I had an uncle who we called..." Sheamus said as he passed and Nikki loved it. She giggled the whole way.**

**John wasn't gonna let this one go and all of them knew it.**

**Zena had known him for less than a month and even she knew that John wasn't gonna let something like this go, he might have seemed like he was a calm, sweet, rapper. But, they were about to see the real side of John Cena.**

**NOW:**

Sheamus and Nikki stood in the ring as the WWE Universe cheered them. Nikki looked around the audience and saw Chris Jericho. Nikki thought that to be odd but there was no use in trying to find out why. You never could know why Chris Jericho did what he did. Justin Roberts soon announced Sheamus' opponent for the night.

"Please welcome, Alberto del Rio's personal Ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez!."

Ricardo stepped up smirking and started with extremely long speech-like introduction. After Alberto finally stepped in the ring after showing off his Maserati Granturismo, the bell was about to ring and Nikki jumped off of the apron and landed cleanly on her heels. She watched the match as Sheamus took control. Sheamus started of by pounding away at Alberto throwing him against the ropes and clothes lining him down. Alberto stood up and charged towards Sheamus at full speed but found himself at the end of a Double Axe Handle. Sheamus lifted Alberto up to a standing position while the top half of Alberto's body was bent over. Sheamus then charged forward and hit him with the running knee lift causing Alberto to collapse to the floor. Sheamus tried to pick Alberto up but Alberto countered and tried to put Sheamus in the cross arm breaker. Sheamus escaped and just as he was waiting to go for the brouge kick he heard a voice.

"Yo, Sheamus. You thought it was pretty smart to steal my girl. Well, your plan is whack. I ain't letting you still my Girl." John said while appearing on the titantron once Sheamus was distracted and Alberto went for a roll up. John turned to Nikki.

"Nikki, I know you hate me right now. I'm sorry. Eve kissed me. I got caught up in the moment and kissed her back. Please forgive me. "

Nikki was about to talk when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw that it was Chris Jericho he smiled and handed her a box. She took it from his hands and smiled at him meanwhile the match was still going on with Sheamus trying to to beat Alberto as quick as possible to get out there and find out what was going on.

Nikki opened the box slowly and what she found almost brought tears to her eyes it was John's chain that had a padlock on it. John had never in his life ever let anyone even touch his chain. Nikki knew right then who she belonged with. At that moment the bell rang, Sheamus had won the match and had seen the whole exchange. He was mad. John by then had been smart and arrived to the ring through the crowd Sheamus had started walking up the ramp and Nikki turned around just in time to see John motioning to her she quickly ran to John and he lifted her up and got her over the barricade. Nikki and John ran hand in hand through the crowd with Sheamus following them. They got backstage and started running until the got to Zena and Randy.

"So Zena, I was wondering are you-" Randy said before getting interrupted again by John who ran up with Nikki beside him.

"Randy do you have your car keys on you?"John asked out of breathe. As soon as Randy pulled out his keys and was about to ask why he needed them, John snatched the keys from his fingers.

"Thanks Randy!" John yelled as he grabbed Nikki hand as they started running. Randy and Zena stood there not knowing what to make of what the just witnessed. Sheamus soon came up almost bumping into Randy.

"Which way did they go?" Sheamus demanded to know Zena pointed to the direction of the parking lot, knowing that John and Nikki were most likely already in the car. Sheamus started running towards the parking lot he saw Nikki and John getting in the car and started running full speed towards the car. John locked the doors and turned on the car. He sped out of there with Sheamus running after them. Once he realized that he couldn't catch up he stopped and started walking back angrily and started destroying everything in path. Unfortunately for Ricardo Rodriguez he was in the way.

**ONE WEEK LATER (Monday Night SUPER SHOW)**

John helped Nikki out of his rental car and closed the door after her. He then walked to the trunk and pulled out Nikki suitcase and duffel bag and grabbed his own duffel bag and backpack out and closed the trunk.

"A little help will be greatly appreciated." Nikki said and she tried to pick up her bag but failed since she just had to bring almost every wrestling attire she owned since she couldn't decide on what to wear.

"I told you, not to bring so many outfits." John said laughing as he picked up the duffel bag with no effort and put the strap on his shoulder. Nikki rolled her eyes and started rolling her suitcase inside the building with John beside her holding her hand and dragging his suitcase behind him.

Zena got out of the Undertaker's car and stretched since his car was packed with every single thing that Nikki McCool, his girlfriend, "Just HAD" to bring. Zena rolled her eyes. No one needed to bring thousands of wrestling boots just to pick out which one they were going to wear. Zena had been forced to ride with the Undertaker and Michelle since Kane had left early, Rey was busy. Randy had been training all day at the arena and all the other Diva's either had a boyfriend or left early. Nikki left with John and Zena could puke at how lovey-dovey they were being towards each other so, she decided to ride with the last 2 people left. Michelle McCool and the Undertaker. No one fully understood why Mark fell for Michelle were nothing alike. While Mark was cold and calculating, Michelle was over the top and girly. Mark never wore any other color beside Black, Michelle always wore bright colors like Pink, and all other variations of Pink there were. Practically the only thing they had in common was their wrestling ability. Still, Mark fell head-over-heels in love with Michelle McCool and so had she. Zena got her bags quickly and half-ran in since she really didn't want to see Mark and Michelle behaving like love-sick puppies.

Once inside the building Zena sighed in relief and calmly started walking to the dressing room she was to share with Nikki.

"Nikki are you in here?" Zena called in the room before walking in.

"I'm here." Nikki responded as Zena walked in. Nikki was hanging all of her ring attires in the closet trying to decide which she would wear tonight. She knew it wasn't a good idea since she would have to repack everything later but she didn't care. Zena rolled her eyes at her friend since she did exactly what Mark's Michelle did.

"I don't get why you just can't pick a random outfit and get it over with." Zena said.

Zena was way more layed back. She did what she wanted too and never worried too much about something. She went with the flow of everything that happened and she was happy with that. Nikki on the other hand loved to be in charge she loved to know what was going on and hated to be surprised. She was in some way a bit of a control freak.

"Because, I can't just pick out a random outfit I have to pick THE perfect outfit. You my friend should try it." Nikki said grabbing an attire and holding to her body as she imagined herself in it during her match.

"No, too tight." Nikki said putting the attire back.

"How about this?" Nikki said turning to her friend for advise.

"That's cute." Zena said running her hands along the chain and ribbon of the short shorts.

"Okay so I'll wear this. I'm gonna take a shower what are you gonna do?" Nikki asked her friend while grabbing everything she needed for her shower.

"I'm gonna change since I already took a shower, and I'm gonna do my hair."Zena responded looking at the outfit she chose and taking it out of her suit case.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Nikki sat nervously on top of a crate in the hallway backstage Raw was going on air in 10 minutes and she was nervous to see Sheamus she knew she had to confront him eventually and according to her secret Intel known as Brie and Nikki's (Nikki Bella) spying, Nikki knew that Sheamus had arrived to the building 40 minutes ago. Nikki sighed and finished adjusting her knee pads. She leaned back against the wall with her legs dangling off of the side of the crate. She had no idea how she had gotten herself up on the crate in the first place and didn't fell like jumping down the few feet that there was left for her feet to touch the ground. Nikki was looking to the ground not realizing that Raw had gone on air while she was sitting there. She didn't see that camera that was pointed straight at her as she sat there alone.

"Need help getting down, lass?"

Nikki looked up when she head a Irish voice. She saw Sheamus and shook her head not knowing what to say. She realized that she was finally able to look him straight in the eyes.

"No, I'm fine. We need to talk though." Nikki said sighing. Sheamus was about to speak but Nikki beat him too it.

"Sheamus, I'm sorry I used you. You didn't deserve for me to treat you as my rebound. You were so nice and sweet." Nikki said feeling ashamed of herself.

"It alright, lass. To tell you the truth I like you. a lot. I thought what John did, deserved a good kick in the arse. I don't think I can let you go." Sheamus said looking her in eyes.

"Sheamus, I like you a lot. But I like John more. I'm so sorry." Nikki said looking down.

John walked up and looked between Sheamus and Nikki.

Sheamus looked up and saw John.

"I'll back off for now. Let me tell you something fella, the moment the lass says its over I'll be right there. You hurt her again, you'll be dealing with me." Sheamus said extending his hand for John to shake. John shook his hand.

"And I'll be right there ready to fight back." John responded.

Sheamus turned to Nikki and she looked up at him and smiles they hugged for a second before he let her go and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." Sheamus said smiling at her and walking away.

Nikki and John looked after him. She looked at John.

"Will you help me down?" Nikki asked and John smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and carefully set her down.

"You know I really am sorry." John said holding her close.

"I know." Nikki said pressing her lips to his for a few seconds. The crowd exploded in cheers, as they watched everything go down.

Nikki and John broke apart.

"Come on lets go see what everyone else is up to.

Nikki and John walked to Catering where almost everyone who wasn't in a match was.

Zena looked up when she saw John and Nikki.

"Hey guys over here!" Rey said.

"So are you guys finally officially back toge-" Zena was saying before she spotted someone she never thought she would see.

Nikki turned around to see what Zena was looking at. Jeff Hardy had just walked in the room.

"Hey guys." Jeff said in his country accent.

Everyone was surprised to see him.

Zena felt like like screaming her lungs out and inside was having a fan-girl freak-out. Needless to say she couldn't hold it inside and started squealing and jumping and clapping like a fangirl. Nikki looked at her friend. While everyone looked taken aback and looked between Nikki and Zena, who still hadn't stopped jumping and clapping.

"Yeah, I know." Nikki said knowing well that that everyone expected her to be the one who had that kind of freakout. Nikki smirked.

Jeff walked to Zena and she almost fainted. Jeff held out his hand for a shake. And Zena immediately shook his hand a little too fast and was holding on to his hand a little too tight.

"I'M LIKE YOU NUMBER ONE FAN!" Zena said as she kept shaking his hand. Jeff didn't mind and kept on shaking her hand, well it was actually her shaking his hand the whole time.

"I can tell." Jeff said amused.

Randy was jealous. Zena was never that way with him. Undertaker was ashamed but amused that his student would react that way. Kane showed no emotions. Everyone else was still shocked that Zena would react that way.

**AFTER RAW**

The Raw Super Show had ended. All of the superstars and divas were getting ready to go back to the hotel. But still most of them were at Catering including Zena, Randy, John, Nikki, Undertaker, Kane, and a lot more.

Once again Randy was about to ask Zena a question that every time he tried to ask was interrupted.

"Zena, if your not busy maybe we could-"Randy started while Zena looked at him. But unfortunately for Randy, John interrupted.

"Zena, Nikki wanted to ask you if-" That was as far as John got before Randy had enough and finally yelled out,

"ZENA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? GODDAMN!"

Everyone in catering looked towards them, the room went totally quiet.

Zena looked embarrassed at the question, but started to answer,

"Ummmmmm..."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Finally an update. I really appreciate those of you who read the story, and put up with my overly-late updates. And I put a one-shot up about Cody and Layla I hope you read it. Its not the best but I try. Bye :-)**

**EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY GO TO THIS LINK ON YOUTUBE:**

**watch?v=EYbTu9qPzdI**

**IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE THE LINK IS ALSO IN MY BIO.**

**THANK YOU :-)**


	11. Two Steps Foward, One Step Back

Hello my fellow wrestling fans, after a 2-3 month hiatus I am back and with me I bring chapter numero 11. Before this chapter starts I want to say something about why I haven't updated in a long time. Well first there is school. Umm, it has taken some adjustments since it's my first year at this particular school but I think once I feel like I can handle it will be way easier. Next there are personal problems in general we all know about those so if you have stuck with this story I thank you. To be honest I don't care about the people who read it and don't like it. I care about the people who take time out of there lives to read this and are actually interested in it. So thank you to the readers. And as for the other stories I have up like Midnight, Revenge is NOT always the Best Medicine, and Sticks and Stones I honestly don't know when I will update those stories I relize that it is my fault because I shouldn't have made all of those stories when I was working on one already so for that I'm sorry and if you want a story in particular to get updated whether it is one of my two one shots or anything feel free to PM me or leave a review telling me which story you want updated.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR SOME PEOPLE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Zena, Nikki wanted to ask you if-" That was as far as John got before Randy had enough and finnaly yelled out,_

"_ZENA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? GODDAMN!"_

_Everyone in catering looked towards them, the room went totally quiet._

_Zena looked embarresed at the question, but started to answer._

"_Ummmmmm…"_

**NOW:**

Zena hesitated and after a few minutes of total silence inside the catering room she grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him outside of the catering room to her locker room. Randy watched as she took a minute to herself and paced in front of him. She didn't seem to know what to do until she finally looked decided and turned to Randy. She walked to him smiling and before she said anything her hand lifted and it collided with his cheek. Randy immediately felt a sting on his cheek his hand lifted to his face rubbing the place where he had been slapped.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Randy half asked and half demanded.

"That was for embarrassing me in front of the whole RAW locker room." She said before she took his hand down from his cheek and kissed him. The kiss was everything that Randy thought it was going to be, if not more. Her lips her soft and they moved in perfect sync along with his. All too quickly the kiss ended and Zena smiled.

"And that was me telling you that I would love to go out with you." She smiled softly at him. Unable to leave his Viper attitude behind he smirked. After a few more minutes of planning their date they decided to go out there and face the RAW locker room. When they opened the door Nikki who had been eavesdropping on them fell on the floor along with Rey, John, Kofi, Michelle McCool, CM Punk, and a bunch more people. After looking up and seeing that they had been discovered they all immediately stood up. John helped Nikki up. Zena mock-glared at Nikki while Randy actually glared at everyone who was looking at them. Nikki innocently raised her arms up in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry."

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Nikki sat backstage a few hours before RAW went on the air. She sat on top of one of the equipment boxes trying to find something to do. John was at a signing event while Zena and Randy had kicked her out of her own room saying that her room was bigger and they wanted alone time. Rey wasn't there because they were in San Diego and he was with his family. Everyone else was either at the gym, or at the hotel. She didn't care for either of the two places. The only people that were there were Eve, Kelly, Dolph, and Big Show. AJ was also there somewhere but Nikki didn't know where. Big Show was busy on the phone so he was no use to Nikki, the giant usually was a great companion but she didn't want to bother him so she sat alone.

"HEY!" Nikki turned around at the sound and found AJ standing right in front of her. John had warned her about AJ ever since AJ had gone crazy. Nikki didn't care what people said about AJ but she did feel sorry for the Diva.

"Hey, AJ. Do you need something?" Nikki asked she felt like backing up when AJ looked her in the eyes, there was something about the look in her eyes that made her look like she was delirious. Nikki wanted to back up but since she was sitting down that made it a bit impossible.

"No, not really I just wanted to talk to you for a second. I mean we've never really talked and with the whole Daniel thing, I guess I was not the easiest person to contact. So I just think you're awesome and we should hang out." AJ flashed a genuine smile as she looked at the Latin Diva.

"Umm, su-"

"Hey Baby." John said interrupting whatever Nikki was about to say to AJ. He looked at AJ and smiled at her.

"Hey AJ." He kissed Nikki on the lips for a few moments then pulled away. AJ smiled at the couple and smiled.

"I'll talk to you later Nikki." AJ said before flashing another smile and walking off. After she left John turned to his girlfriend.

"I think you should stay away from her." John said fearing for the safety of his girlfriend around AJ the "Crazy Chick"

"Come on John, she's a sweet girl. How bad could she be?" Nikki said and smiled while jumping down from the crate that she previously sat on. John wrapped his arm around her waist while they walked to his locker room.

"So how did the signing go?" Nikki asked as they walked inside. John set his suitcase down and walked to the couch. Nikki sat down on the end of the black leather couch while John laid down, laying his head on her lap.

"It was fine, took a lot out of me though. I got challenged to a rap battle by some kid and of course I had to accept. I won without any doubts I might at add." John said as Nikki stroked his face and took the cap off his head.

"You will always win, Baby." Nikki said.

John grabbed her hand and just held it trying to figure out a way to ask a question he had been wanting to ask her for a few days. They were a few weeks into their relationship and he knew not to push her into anything serious. He was a wrestler and he had the build of a body-builder, but even he knew not to play around with Nikki. She had told him about her family numerous times and from what he could gather he would have the fury of 3 angry brothers on his ass if he even tried to do something out of line. Her family was traditional and old-schooled, plus to top it off very religious. He knew her parents were so old-schooled they had barely let Nikki move in with Zena during collage, the only reason it happened was because Nikki begged for months and months before she finally got her parents permission and her brothers permission to go live with Zena in an apartment they both paid for and even then Nikki's mom checked in constantly as did her brothers, they also expected a phone call everyday from her to know what she was up to. Rey had also explained to him that in most Mexican families the daughters were the Princesses and they would be protected and shielded in ways he couldn't even imagine, especially if they were only daughters, like Nikki was. To top it all off she was also the baby in the family, so she would be protected like a precious jewel. John knew he was taking a risk by asking his next question but he would gladly take it.

"I wanted to ask you something. Um do you want to be my roommate?" John asked sitting up. Nikki looked at him considering this. She knew extremely well that her family would not approve of her sleeping in the same room and more importantly the same bed as John before they were married, but she knew John would not push her to do anything she didn't want to and she knew that she was not going to do anything until she was married. The danger of her family finding out was big but she was an adult and she knew she didn't have to ask permission for everything she did.

"Okay, I want to be your roommate. But you have to promise me your going to be a gentlemen and your not going to try anything of THAT nature." Nikki looked at him and waited for his answer.

"I promise." John grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.

**LATER:**

A couple of hours later RAW was on the air and fans were screaming excitedly. Zena and Randy watched the show backstage in Randy's locker room. Zena wanted to talk to her best friend but she was no-where to be found. Zena shrugged it off since she knew she would see Nikki in their hotel-room later tonight.

"Hey where do you think John and Nikki are? They should be here by now and your guy's match is in 30 minutes." Randy said. He wasn't a patient person and John was really testing his patience ever since he started dating Nikki. He had to admit he had a soft spot for the Latin Diva, though he would never in his life let anyone know of this. He had to play the suspicious best friend so he could keep his reputation.

"I don't know Randy but I'm sure they'll be here in time." Zena said trying to calm Randy's nerves. The door opened and Zena looked up hopefully, she was not fully disappointed that it was The Undertaker who walked in with Michelle at his arm. Michelle wasn't usually the type of girl that Zena would talk to, she was happy, preppy, and looked like a cheerleader. She even had the blonde locks to complete the look. But Zena liked her a lot, she was like a cool older sister. She already had an older sister that she loved but Michelle was like the care-free sister she never had. Zena knew that Michelle made Undertaker happy so she was cool with their relationship.

"Hey ya'll" Michelle said. She smiled as Undertaker glared at Randy. Randy knew what he wanted so he sighed and stood up so Michelle could sit. Randy was about to ask why Michelle had to take his spot when there as more than enough space on the other side of Zena, but he shut his mouth when Undertaker glared at him one more time. Undertake sat down on the other side of Zena. Randy sighed.

"I'm gonna go to catering do you want anything." He asked Zena. Michelle didn't get the memo that the question was only for Zena so she went ahead and and said,

"Yeah, I want a decaf coffee and Taker wants a full packed coffee, please and thank you." Michelle smiled. Randy was about to say no before Zena thought that was a great idea.

"Oh, that actually sounds pretty good, I'll have a full packed one too." Zena told her boyfriend.

"Make sure, I have 4 sugars in mine, boy." Undertaker said and shooed Randy off. Randy was pissed but he knew better that the get the Undertaker angry so walked off to catering to get them all their coffees.

Back in Randy's locker room Zena sat in between Undertaker and Michelle. Undertaker made it very clear he didn't like Randy and was trying to convince Zena of getting a better boyfriend. It might have worked….if Undertaker would have offered up people her age.

"How about Rick Flair? He has a stable job and I know he will treat you right." Undertaker offered. Michelle giggled as she had been all through out the conversation.

"Ummm, I would consider him he wasn't old, if he didn't have kids my age, an if HE WASN'T OLD!" Zena said angrily.

"How about Andre the Giant. He was a great wrestler." Undertaker said. Zena was about to respond before Michelle did for her.

"Sweety, Andre the Giant has been dead for some time now."

"UGH, I'm gonna go take a walk." Zena said standing up and walking outside the locker room she started wandering around backstage. While wondering where Nikki was she bumped into something hard. She looked up and found no one other than Phillip Brooks or as people called him CM Punk.

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention to where I was going." Punk looked when he heard a voice and saw Zena. He had been impressed since the first time he saw what she was able to do in the ring.

"Hey, you're Zena. I'm CM Punk but my friends call me CM Punk I heard you were dating Orton, good luck with that one." He smirked. Zena looked up at him and saw that smirk that Nikki and herself had always watched on TV on Monday nights.

"Yeah, that's me. He's not that bad he's actually been really good. But anyway, I thought you were gonna be an asshole like you are on TV sometimes, but you're actually pretty cool." Zena said.

"I try, so listen I'll see you around maybe we could go grab a Pepsi or something." CM Punk smirked one last time before leaving. Zena smiled while someone else was angry.

"Hey, so what were you and Punk talking about?" Randy said walking up to her with the 4 cups of coffee in his hands. He couldn't help himself when he asked his tone came out jealous.

"Nothing just about stuff, nothing you need to worry about." Zena said and walked off. As she walked back she finally saw Nikki and John holding hands. She was already in her ring gear, so was John. Nikki looked extremely happy. John kissed her and walked into Randy's locker room with Randy following. Nikki ran over to her almost bouncing.

"Hey, I have REALLY EXITING NEWS!" Nikki almost screamed in Zena's ear. Zena laughed at Nikki's state of excitement before pulling her into their locker room so they could talk privately. Zena sat down on the couch that was placed in their locker.

"Okay, tell me the big news." Zena said amused.

"Well…. JOHN AND I ARE GONNA ROOM TOGETHER!" Nikki blurted out excitedly. Zena took in the news and didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy for me?" Nikki said not knowing why Zena wasn't happy for her. Suddenly a smirk started coming to Zena's face.

"Why do You and John want to be alone? Is it cause ya'll wanna…get it on?" Zena said the blush that crept up Nikki's cheeks was priceless to Zena and she started laughing. Sure she was upset that she wouldn't have her friend around all the time, but she knew that if she wanted to see her she would just have to go across the hallway and knock on a door.

"OMG, Stop!" Nikki said covering her face in embarrassment.

"You are SO perverted, I swear to Jebus." Nikki said falling face first with her hands covering her face as she landed on the leather couch. Zena could not stop laughing at Nikki's reaction once she calmed down enough she finally said,

"In all seriousness I'm really happy for you. But you have to promise that we will still have movie nights and stuff," Zena said.

"I couldn't live without them." Nikki said as she smiled at her best friend. Zena smiled back before she looked at the time.

"Okay, ready to go kick Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal's asses?" Zena asked

"I was born ready." Nikki said before she walked out with Zena.

**AFTER THE MATCH: **

"HELL YEAH!" Zena screamed as they walked back stage.

"YEAH BUDDY!" Nikki screamed after her. They had just one their match in record time. They even managed to fight off the third member of 3MB. Nexus split up when Wade Barret had gotten a serious injury.

Rey walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys did awesome out there no slip ups and you constantly stayed on them, you guys are gonna be 2 of the biggest stars of this company soon." Rey said smiling at the younger women.

Nikki smiled at her mentor. Zena was about to talk until she heard a angry whispers circulating around all the Divas of the locker room. Nikki and Zena went over to investigate. Then that's when they saw what was making all of the Divas so angry. Vince McMahon stood out in the ring speaking about the female competitors.

"Wow, I've recently been impressed by some of the female talent, which doesn't happen often. But, let's face it, all women are weak and they all belong on their knees." Vince declared. Some of the perverted fans cheered while almost every single women in that arena booed Vince McMahon. Zena was angrier than she had ever been in her life. She snatched a microphone from Matt Striker an went up to the gorilla and told the backstage guys to hit her music. Nikki followed her and was worried about what she was doing but Zena shook her off and told her she would fine. When her music played she walked out greeted in all cheers the first time that it had ever happened the cheers were almost always for Nikki. The "letting my best friend get RKO'ed" thing still had not disappeared from any ones mind. She stood there at the top of the ramp looking at Vince like he was dumb.

"Vince, just because every girl you try to meet is like that, doesn't mean that all women are like that. All women belong on their knees?" Zena scoffed.

"Please, some can be in front of you, kicking your perverted self's ass!" Zena declared. She could tell Vinnie Mac didn't like that at all.

"Young lady, you are getting yourself in something you don't want to be in." Vince warned.

"Bring it!" Zena said and dropped the microphone and turning on her heel and walking back stage while everyone was cheering.

"I guess, I'm gonna need help on this one." Zena said as she walked backstage.

**LATER:**

Nikki felt extremely nervous about sleeping with John. She had never in her life been in the same bed with a boy. She nervously walked with one of her suitcases rolling behind her. She left the rest in the room she used to share with Zena she walked into John's room. They decided to go to his room because John had two king sized beds. Randy was officially kicked out and was banished to room with Ted. He didn't mind rooming with Ted. What bothered Randy was that he was getting kicked out. He had even resorted to whining and if Randy whined you knew the situation was bad. But alas Randy had been kicked out with a suitcase in one hand and a cookie in the other.

John opened the door for Nikki when he heard a knock. Nikki stood at the door with her zebra-print suitcase towing behind her. They still had about 2 more days in San Diego and tomorrow was their day off.

"Hey." Nikki smiled as she walked in she walked over and put her suitcase next to where she saw John had put his.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Nikki asked as she turned to John.

"Why don't we just hang out here tonight and go on the internet?" John asked.

"That sounds cool. I'm just gonna take a shower first so why don't you order food or something." Nikki smiled.

**YAYY ONE MORE FINISHED CHAPTER! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written and sorry for the long author's note. Oh and sorry for this long authors note (BTW: Wanna know what happened to our names skip down to the last three lines). And if you wanna know more about Zena or you just wanna read another good story go to Wattpad and look for an author named ZMfire. She is my BFF and the owner of Zena the OC in this story. Oh and in case you wanted to know why the character's names changed it is for personal reasons I didn't wanna change them but circumstances in Zena's real-life and my real-life made me change them I hope you don't mind too much.**


	12. Why does this story say completed?

**Hey so this not an update sorry. I have decided to make this a completed story because as hard as I tried with this story, I never could get a good plot and stick to it. It just like suddenly became a collection of One Shots. So I'll still update this story, when something random jumps into my head. Until then readers of this story, I'm sorry. That being said Letters to Randy: The Second Year is in the works and is halfway done. I'm a slow writer and school isn't helping so, sorry :-) Have awesome day.**


End file.
